A Royal Rift
by Niagara14301
Summary: It is time for a party at Tordin Castle. However, three of our friends don't get invitations. As the story progresses, things change, a secret is revealed ... and an unexpected visitor arrives in Enchancia.
1. Chapter 1

A Royal Rift - a Sofia the First fanfic

**A Royal Rift**

Note: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and takes place the August after "Helping The Doctor".

**Lunch at the castle**

It was a Monday in late August at Enchancia Castle. King Roland and Queen Miranda were away for the day on royal business. Nineteen-year-old Sofia, nineteen-year-old Lucinda, twenty-year-old Amber, and twenty-year-old James sat down for lunch in the royal dining room.

"The invitations to the party at Tordin Castle arrived this morning" Amber beamed. "It's the biggest event of the season".

"I'm really looking forward to going" James smiled.

"What are you and Lucinda going to wear to the party?" Amber happily asked Sofia.

"You say the invitations arrived this morning?" Sofia asked, puzzled.

"Yes" Amber answered. "I'm told they were delivered by special messenger. Why do you ask?".

"Then it appears I didn't get an invitation" Sofia said.

"What?!" Amber and James asked in shock.

"It appears I didn't get one either" Lucinda added.

"What?!" Amber and James again asked in shock.

"I glad you and James get to go" Sofia smiled, trying to keep a brave face. "I hope the two of you have a good time Friday night". Sofia then looked at the clock on the wall. "I have something to check on in the workshop. See you at supper". Sofia then got up to leave.

"I'll come with you, Sof" Lucinda said as Sofia got up.

As Sofia and Lucinda walked out of the royal dining room, Amber and James sat there in total shock.

"Sofia and Lucinda have been ... snubbed" Amber sadly remarked to James.

"That's not fair!" James exclaimed. "I won't have anything to do with that party!".

"Well, I'm going" Amber said in an angry tone. "I'm going to go, and I'm going to find out why our sisters were snubbed!".

"You'll have to keep it diplomatic" James cautioned. "Afterall, you will be in effect representing Enchancia".

"I don't care about diplomacy!" Amber exclaimed. "This is a matter of family honor, and somebody has a lot of explaining to do!".

**In Sofia and Lucinda's workshop**

Sofia and Lucinda walked up to their workshop. When they reached the door to the workshop, Sofia lifted one of the toes of a nearby statue, brought out a key, and unlocked the door. Sofia then opened the door as her and Lucinda walked into the workshop.

"Sof?" Lucinda asked in concern. "Are you alright?".

"No" Sofia quietly answered. "I've obviously become too comfortable being a princess. I had forgotten that not everybody accepts me as such".

"I'm so sorry" Lucinda sadly said.

"Enough about me" Sofia said. "How must you be feeling?".

"Taken aback" Lucinda answered. "I was looking forward to that party".

"As was I" Sofia admitted. "Oh, well. No use in crying over spilled milk".

"Still, it hurts" Lucinda sadly commented.

"Yes, it does" Sofia replied.

"I have an idea" Lucinda announced. "We'll have our own fun. Let's spend the weekend at my birth parents estate in Wendarby. You and I always love going to Wendarby".

"That's a wonderful idea, Lucy" Sofia smiled.

**That Wednesday **

It was now Wednesday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In a sitting room in the castle, Sofia, Lucinda, Queen Miranda, Queen Arlene of Delvarda, and an eighteen-year-old Princess Becca of Delvarda, were enjoying some tea. Arlene and Becca were good friends with Sofia, Lucinda, and Miranda. As the five had a pleasant conversation, Arlene turned to Miranda.

"Miranda, if I may, there is something I would like to ask you?" Arlene requested.

"What, Arlene?" Miranda inquired.

"Well, I don't know how to put this" Arlene started, "but have your children received invitations to the party at Tordin Castle?".

"That's a sore subject here at our castle" Miranda said. "You see, Amber and James received invitations, but Sofia and Lucinda did not".

"What?!" Arlene gasped

"I didn't receive an invitation either" Becca quietly said.

"Oh, Becca" Sofia remarked. "I'm so sorry".

At that point, Lucinda pulled aside Sofia, and started whispering in Sofia's ear. In a few moments, Lucinda turned to Becca.

"Becca" Lucinda started, "Sof and I are going to my birth parents estate in Wendarby for the weekend. Wendarby is an enjoyable place, and Sof and I would like you to come along".

"I wouldn't want to intrude" Becca said.

"There's plenty of room at the estate, and we'd love to have you" Lucinda smiled.

"You know, Becca" Queen Arlene started, "I think you spending the weekend with Sofia and Lucinda would be a great idea. The three of you get along so well".

"Okay, then I accept" Becca smiled.

"Excellent" Lucinda smiled back.

**Early Friday afternoon**

At Enchancia Castle, it was now early Friday afternoon. Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca, each carrying a suitcase, walked up to Sofia and Lucinda's workshop. Once inside the workshop, the three stepped into a large fireplace that had a pail of magic powder hanging on the side. Lucinda grabbed a fistful of the magic powder, said "Magwin Estate Wendarby", and threw the fistful of powder onto the floor of the fireplace. The three then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In a few moments, the three appeared in a large fireplace located in a good sized kitchen. The kitchen was located inside of Lucinda's birth parents estate, and the three had traveled there via the Floo Network.

"Welcome to my birth parents estate, Becca" Lucinda smiled.

"This is nice" Becca smiled back as she looked around.

"Your gonna love Wendarby" Sofia smiled at Becca. "Lucy and I were here earlier in the month for Lammas Day".

"I've heard of Lammas Day" Becca commented. "It's the festival that marks the end of summer growth and the beginning of the autumn harvest".

"It was also Sofia's first Lammas Day as a white witch" Lucinda proudly announced.

"You never told me you were a white witch, Sof" Becca observed.

"I was ordained as a white witch shortly before Lammas Day" Sofia answered. "I have the same belief as witches and warlocks, that nature should be respected and praised. So, I decided to take the traditional one year and one day period of study and reflection to become a witch. I've never been so comfortable with a decision before. It's like I've found a piece of myself that has been missing".

Lucinda and Becca smiled at Sofia's revelation.

"So, what should we do first?" Lucinda asked.

"Well, how about we put our suitcases away, then walk into Wendarby?" Sofia suggested. "We can take in some of the sights, have a good supper, then go over to the dance hall for the Friday night dance".

"Sounds perfect" Lucinda smiled.

After putting their suitcases away, Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca walked into Wendarby, a village of witches and warlocks which was located within Enchancia. With the exception of it's population of witches and warlocks, Wendarby looked a lot like any other village, with a variety of homes, shops, restaurants, and taverns.

As Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca walked along, witches and warlocks greeted them.

"It's nice to have you back, sisters" a warlock smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

"Good afternoon, princesses" a witch smiled at Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca.

"Welcome to Wendarby" another witch smiled at Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca. "Enjoy your stay".

Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca soon found themselves at the village square. The village square included a number of benches. The three then sat down on one of the benches, and watched people come and go.

"Good afternoon, ladies" a man's voice came from behind them.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca turned around to see Ronald Cattaellis, who was the mayor of Wendarby, and also a warlock.

"Mayor Cattaellis" Lucinda smiled as she got up and hugged him. Sofia and Becca smiled at the touching scene.

"It's nice to see you again, Princess Lucinda" Mayor Cattaellis smiled.

"And it's nice to see you again, Mayor Cattaellis" Lucinda smiled back as she turned to Sofia and Becca. "You know my sister, Sofia. And, this is our friend, Princess Becca of Delvarda".

"It's nice to see you again, Princess Sofia" Mayor Cattaellis said with a smile. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Becca".

"The pleasure is mine, Mayor Cattaellis" Becca smiled.

"What brings the three of you to Wendarby?" Mayor Cattaellis inquired.

"We're here to relax and have some fun" Lucinda answered. "We'll be staying until Sunday".

"It will be nice having the three of you here" Mayor Cattaellis smiled as a warlock walked up. The warlock whispered something in Mayor Cattaellis ear, then left. Mayor Cattaellis then turned back to Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca. "If you will excuse me, there is a village council meeting I have to attend. There is a dance tonight. Will we see you there?".

"We're looking forward to it" Sofia smiled.

"I'll see the three of you there, then" Mayor Cattaellis happily said.

**Early Friday Evening**

At Tordin Castle, a nineteen-year-old Princess Cassie was preparing for the guests to arrive when she noticed something unexpected - her mother, Queen Justine, walked into the castle ballroom.

"Oh my God!" Cassie said to herself. "What is she doing here? She was suppose to be gone tonight".

"Just play it cool" a twenty-year-old Princess Deidre of Hythoria said to Cassie. "If anything is brought up, we just say that some invitations must have gotten lost on route".

"But what if something does happen?" Cassie asked Deidre, concerned.

"Did you want commoners at this party?" Deidre asked Cassie.

"Of course not" Cassie replied.

"Then we did the right thing in making sure some invitations conveniently disappeared" Deidre assured Cassie. "We don't want commoners like Sofia and Becca around, and we certainly don't want that commoner and witch Lucinda around".

Deidre walked away as Queen Justine walked up to Cassie.

"Is everything ready, Cassie?" Justine inquired.

"I'm just waiting for the guests to arrive, Mother" Cassie responded. "I thought you were going to be away tonight?".

"I was going to be away tonight" Justine replied. "However, at the last minute, Queen Gena of Hythoria didn't feel too well, and had to return to Hythoria Castle. The gathering fell apart after that".

"I'm sorry to hear that" Cassie commented.

"That Queen Gena is nothing but a drama queen" Justine said. "I can't see what you see in her daughter, Princess Deidre". Justine then walked away to check on some last minute party details.

**Meanwhile, in Wendarby**

That same evening, Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca had enjoyed a good supper in a restaurant in Wendarby. Later, the three found themselves at the dance hall. The Friday night dance was a regular event in Wendarby, and was something enjoyed by all.

As the Friday night dance got underway, a row of dancers took the middle of the floor. Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca joined the line. In a few moments, lively music was performed, and everybody in the line danced a jig. A good time was had by all.

"That was fun!" Sofia smiled.

"I always enjoy that!" Lucinda beamed.

"This reminds me of the days before I became a princess" Becca remarked with a smile. "Simple pleasures, and good times".

**Back at Tordin Castle**

The guests were starting to arrive at the party. Among the guests were Amber and James.

"Now, Amber" James remarked, "please tell me your not going to make a scene? I'm as angry as you are, but there are diplomatic ways to handle things".

"I'll be on my best diplomatic behavior ... unless I'm provoked" Amber answered.

Amber and James walked up to the entrance of Tordin Castle where Queen Justine and Princess Cassie were greeting guests as they arrived.

"Prince James, Princess Amber" Justine greeted. "Welcome to Tordin Castle. But where are your sisters?".

"Funny you should ask, Queen Justine" Amber started. "They never got invitations, nor did Princess Becca of Delvarda. Why is that?".

"What?!" Justine gasped in shock. "The three of them were on the guest list".

"As I said, they never received invitations" Amber pointed out. "I for one am here for one reason and one reason only - to find out why my sisters and Becca never received invitations to this party. Do you have any idea how that made them feel?".

"Oh, no!" Justine gasped before turning to Cassie. "You were in charge of making sure that the invitations were sent out. What happened?".

"Some of the invitations must have been lost on route" Cassie suggested.

"That simply does not happen!" Justine snapped before turning to Amber and James. "Prince James, Princess Amber, Cassie - please come with me to my office. I don't know what happened, but I plan to find out".

In a few minutes, Justine, James, Amber, and Cassie arrived in Justine's office. A servant followed behind with the guest list. Justine carefully looked over the list, and discovered check marks next to Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca's names.

"I find it interesting that there are check marks next to the three princesses who didn't get invitations" Justine remarked to Cassie. "Would you care to explain that to me?".

"I'm at a loss to explain it" Cassie said, trying to feign ignorance. "Perhaps one of the staff did it?".

"The staff are all professionals" Justine pointed out. "Such notations would be followed up by a note. There is no such note. So, again, would you care to explain what is going on?".

Cassie just stood there not saying anything.

"The snubbing of three princesses has brought shame upon this house" Justine said. "You were in charge of the invitations, Cassie. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Could we speak in private?" Cassie requested.

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of Prince James and Princess Amber" Justine responded. "Now out with it!".

"We can't just have commoners showing up for royal events!" Cassie blurted out. "We have to set a certain standard!".

Justine, James, and Amber gasped at the revelation.

"And who decided that?!" Justine demanded to know.

"I and ..." Cassie started.

"You and who?!" Justine pressed Cassie.

"I and ... Princess Deidre" Cassie admitted.

"And how was Princess Deidre involved?" Justine asked.

"She ... selected the names of those to be excluded" Cassie answered. "The two of us then made sure that they didn't get invitations".

"You and Princess Deidre are in a lot of trouble!" Justine snapped before turning to the servant who was in Justine's office. "Please escort Princess Deidre here immediately".

"At once, Queen Justine" the servant acknowledged before leaving Justine's office.

In a few minutes, Deidre was escorted to Justine's office.

"What may I do for you, Queen Justine?" Deidre asked.

"I know how you and Cassie made sure that Princesses Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca were excluded from this party" Justine answered. "Yours and Cassie's actions have shamed this house. Therefore, Princess Deidre, I now ban you from Tordin Castle ... for life!".

"Now wait just a minute!" Deidre protested.

"Leave now, or I'll have you physically removed!" Justine snapped. "Your choice!".

Deidre left Justine's office in a huff.

"As for you, Cassie" Justine started, "go to your room immediately! You will remain there until I decide a suitable punishment for you!".

"Yes, Mother" Cassie said in defeat as she left Justine's office.

Justine turned back to James and Amber. "I am so sorry for what has happened" Justine sadly said. "Where are your sisters and Princess Becca right now?".

"They are spending the weekend at Lucinda's birth parents estate in the Village of Wendarby" James answered.

"It's too late for me to go there tonight" Justine commented. "However, in the morning, I plan to go there and personally apologize to the three of them. I hope they can see fit to accept my apology, but I'll understand if they can't. Meanwhile, it's time for me to end tonight's party. I can't in good conscious keep this party going when three people were snubbed".

**Saturday morning in Wendarby**

It was now Saturday morning. At Lucinda's birth parents estate, she, Sofia, and Becca had just finished eating breakfast, and were talking to each other in the front room when a knock came at the front door. Lucinda got up and answered the door. When Lucinda opened the door, she saw Queen Justine standing there.

"Queen Justine" Lucinda greeted in a shocked voice.

"May I come in?" Justine requested.

"Yes, of course" Lucinda said.

Lucinda showed Justine into the front room, then offered Justine a chair.

"I want to give the three of you my most sincere apologies" Justine sadly said to Lucinda, Sofia, and Becca. "I am so sorry that the three of you were snubbed. My daughter and Princess Deidre were responsible for snubbing you. Deidre has been banned from Tordin Castle for life. My daughter will be punished ... as soon as I think of an appropriate punishment".

"If I may ask?" Becca started. "Why were we snubbed?".

"My daughter and Deidre didn't consider you royal enough to attend" Justine sadly answered. "The two of them have this twisted idea that because the three of you come from common origins, that somehow makes you inferior. It is a view I do not share. I am ashamed that my daughter has such a view, especially since that I, like the three of you, was born a commoner".

"You were a commoner?" Sofia asked Justine.

"Yes" Justine answered. "Before I married my late husband, King Derek of Tordin, I was a commoner. I was a horse trainer. One day, I was hired to train a horse that had just been bought by King Derek. Derek and I met, and over time we developed feelings for each other. We were then married, and later on Cassie was born".

"Does Cassie know?" Lucinda inquired.

"No" Justine responded. "It's something that simply never came up. She's always known me as Queen Justine. That is something that I plan on correcting in the very near future. It's time she knew that she has commoner blood running through her veins".

Justine stopped for a minute, then continued. "I am so sorry for the snub that Cassie and Deidre handed you. Had I known what they were planning, I would have nipped it in the bud immediately. I can only ask that you accept my sincere apologies for this, although I will certainly understand if you choose not to".

Lucinda, Sofia, and Becca talked among themselves for a few moments, then looked at Justine.

"We've talked it over" Lucinda announced. "Since you come from common origins as the three of us have, and since your obviously sick over what happened, we accept your apology".

"That is most gracious of you" Justine responded. "To make it up to the three of you, please allow me to throw a party in your honor".

"Please don't take this the wrong way" Sofia started, "but we would be uncomfortable attending such a party".

"The truth is that the three of us plan to be very cautious from this point forward" Becca added.

"We really don't want to be hurt again" Lucinda said.

"I understand" Justine quietly said. "I am sorry that the three of you were hurt in such a way".

"As Sofia would say, there's no use in crying over spilled milk" Lucinda pointed out. "You have come to visit us, and I for one would like to be a generous hostess. Since your here, would you like a tour of Wendarby? It is really a nice village with friendly people".

"I would enjoy that" Justine smiled. "Thank you".

**Saturday afternoon at Enchancia Castle**

Queen Justine arrived by flying carriage at Enchancia Castle. As Justine stepped off of her carriage, Queen Miranda and Queen Arlene walked up to her.

"The two of you have fine daughters" Justine remarked. "They were quite gracious, and accepted my apology. They even gave me a tour of Wendarby. Your daughters are true princesses, and do you proud".

Miranda and Arlene smiled at the complement.

"The sad part is that the damage has been done" Justine reported. "I offered to throw them a party in their honor. They thanked me for the offer, but said they would be uncomfortable with the idea. I can't blame them. They've been hurt, and will be cautious from this point forward".

"There has to be something we can do" Arlene sadly remarked.

"On the way here, I was thinking about it" Justine started. "They are planning to return here to Enchancia Castle tomorrow afternoon. Would it be possible, Queen Miranda, to throw a surprise party for them on their return?".

"Yes" Miranda smiled. "Something could be arranged".

"Good" Justine smiled back. "I so very much want to show them that they are appreciated. And having it here at Enchancia Castle might make them more comfortable".

"Then lets get to work" Miranda said with a smile. "Between the three of us, I'm sure we can put together something that will make them feel better".

**The next afternoon**

It was now Sunday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In Sofia and Lucinda's workshop, Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca had just returned via the Floo Network.

"That was a nice weekend" Becca smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. "Thank you for inviting me".

"Anytime" Sofia smiled back.

At that moment, a knock came at the door.

"Come in" Lucinda invited.

The door to the workshop opened, and Baileywick stepped in.

"Welcome back, Princesses" Baileywick smiled at Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca. "I trust you had a pleasant time?".

"It was very enjoyable" Sofia smiled.

"That's good to hear" Baileywick smiled back. "Meanwhile, during the weekend, one of the windows in the ballroom got cracked. Sofia, Lucinda - if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you use your magic to repair it?".

"Of course, Baileywick" Lucinda agreed. "Sof and I will get right on it".

"Thank you" Baileywick said. "By the way, Princess Becca - your mother is waiting for you in the ballroom".

Baileywick, Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca walked to the ballroom. Baileywick opened the doors to the ballroom, and the four walked inside.

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices happily called out.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca looked to see everybody they knew gathered in the ballroom. There was King Roland, Queen Miranda, Amber, and James. There was Queen Arlene and Queen Justine. There was Cleo, Hildegard, Vivian, Jun, Jin, Maya, Leena, Khalid, Zandar, Desmond, Bridget, and Molly. And there was Ruby and her mother Helen, as well as Jade, Cayley and her parents, Adair and her parents, Marcella Greythorn and her daughter Lynn, along with Aunt Tilly, Nigel, and Madeline.

"This is your welcome home party" Queen Justine smiled at Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca.

"You really shouldn't have" Sofia said, a bit embarrassed that people had gone to all this trouble.

"Of course we should have" Hildegard smiled as she walked up. "The three of you are our friends, and we wanted to show how much we love you".

"Come on, guys" Jade smiled as she led Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca further into the ballroom.

Everybody had a fine time at the party, enjoying the food and drink that were laid out, and having a pleasant time talking to each other. For Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca, they felt like they belonged again.

As Queen Justine watched royals and commoners having a pleasant time together, she had an idea on what to do with Cassie.

**Tuesday afternoon at Tordin Castle**

In Queen Justine's office, Justine was sitting at her desk when Cassie walked in.

"You wanted to see me, Mother?" Cassie asked, nervous.

"Please sit down" Justine instructed Cassie.

"Yes, Mother" Cassie said as she sat down.

"I have come to a decision as to what I should do with you" Justine announced.

"Mother, please" Cassie pleaded. "I won't do it again".

"Please don't interrupt me, Cassie" Justine instructed. "As ruler of the Kingdom of Tordin, I have the power to suspend the title of any noble in the kingdom who has acted in a shameful manner. I have decided to suspend your title of princess for six months. During the next six months, you will live in a hotel in a village in the southern part of the kingdom. You will be an apprentice to the hotel owner. Your duties will include cleaning, helping hotel guests, and helping with cooking. During that time, you will live and work as a commoner".

"I have no idea how to live and work as a commoner, just as a commoner has no idea of how to live as royalty" Cassie pointed out.

"You will learn" Justine said. "You'll find it very valuable to have a commoner background. It will give you an idea of what our subjects go through on a daily basis. When I married your father, and I became Queen of Tordin, my commoner background allowed me to be close to our subjects. I understood them, and their needs".

"You were ... a commoner?" Cassie asked, taken aback.

"Yes" Justine smiled. "I was a horse trainer, which is how I met your father. He had bought a new horse, and I was hired to train the horse. Your father and I got to know each other, fell in love, got married, and had you".

"Why didn't you tell me you were a commoner?" Cassie wanted to know.

"It never came up" Justine admitted. "I should have told you early on, and I am sorry for that. Perhaps if I had told you early on, you might have turned out differently".

"Then my actions have slapped you across the face" Cassie sadly said.

"Yes, they have" Justine admitted. "I could be boiling bad, but I'm not. I have decided to combine punishment with a lesson. The suspension of your title as princess is the punishment. You living and working as a commoner will be the lesson. To spare you embarrassment, the official story will be that you have voluntarily given up your title of princess for six months so you may better know our people by living as one of them".

"When do I go?" Cassie asked.

"You'll leave tomorrow morning" Justine answered. "You will be provided with commoner clothing before you leave. The hotel owner and his wife are expecting you. They are good, kind people. Since you are new to the world of commoner work, they will be patient with you, and will train you as you go along".

"Yes, Mother" Cassie quietly acknowledged.

"During your time as a commoner, you will have time off every so often" Justine said. "I would encourage you to use some of your pay to partake in life in the village. Have a meal in a restaurant, attend a play, and be out among the people. You'll find it to be pleasant experience".

"Yes, Mother" Cassie quietly acknowledged.

The next morning, Cassie was taken by a commoner horse and wagon to the hotel where she would live and work for the next six months. Settling into a commoner work routine was hard at first for Cassie, but the hotel owner and his wife were patient with Cassie, and helped her settle in. After a while, Cassie got the hang of things.

As Cassie lived as a commoner, she slowly started liking her new life. It was hard work, but also rewarding. There was a pleasure in doing things that she had not done before. There was a pleasure in doing work and seeing that it was done well. There was also a pleasure in spending free time in the village.

During her free time, Cassie would treat herself to a meal at the local restaurant, and got to know customers who went there. Cassie also spent some free time going to the occasional play, and even going to a village fair. As time went on, Cassie made friends with a lot of people in the village, and started enjoying her life as a commoner. She found she was now more alive than she had ever been.

**At the end of six months**

The six months passed, and it was time for Cassie to return to Tordin Castle. A royal carriage waited for Cassie outside of the hotel. Inside the hotel, Cassie said her goodbyes.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Knoll" Cassie smiled as she hugged the hotel owner and his wife. "This has been the best six months of my life. I will miss this place, and I will miss the two of you".

"We'll miss you too, dear" the hotel owner's wife smiled at Cassie.

Cassie walked outside and climbed aboard the royal carriage. Queen Justine was waiting inside the carriage.

"Hello, Mother" Cassie tried to smile, her heart breaking having to leave a life she had learned to love.

"What is it, Cassie?" Justine asked, concerned.

"I don't want to leave" Cassie cried. "I've found a life I love, and I don't want to leave".

"It's alright sweetheart" Justine gently said as she comforted her daughter. "I tell you what. If you like, you may split your time between being a princess and being a commoner".

"You'd let me do that?" Cassie asked, hopeful.

"In a heartbeat" Justine smiled.

"Thank you" Cassie said gratefully. "Thank you so very much".

"Your very welcome, Cassie" Justine smiled.

"You were right, Mother" Cassie said with a smile. "Being a commoner is a pleasant experience".

Justine smiled at Cassie's admission. Justine then instructed the carriage driver to head for Tordin Castle.

"Mother?" Cassie started. "I have a favor to ask of you".

"What, Cassie?" Justine inquired.

"If they will see fit, I'd like to meet with Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca" Cassie announced. "I need to personally apologize to them. They may not want to meet with me, or accept my apology, but I have to try".

"I understand" Justine said as she held Cassie's hand. "I'll see what I can arrange".

A few days later, Justine managed to get Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca to come to Tordin Castle. As Cassie walked into the sitting room where Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca were waiting, Cassie fell to her knees and started sobbing.

"I am so sorry for the way I treated you" Cassie sobbed to Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca. "I am so ashamed. I am a different person now. I apologize for my actions. I can only hope you'll find it in your hearts to accept my apology".

As Cassie sobbed, Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca looked at her. They could tell she was truly sorry. Their hearts went out to her, and they hugged her.

"I accept your apology" Sofia said.

"I accept your apology" Lucinda said.

"And I accept your apology" Becca said.

"Thank you" Cassie sobbed with tears of happiness.

"This six months has really changed you, hasn't it?" Lucinda observed.

"Oh, yes" Cassie acknowledged. "The old Cassie is dead, and good riddance. I am now a new Cassie. And I promise I will never again be the stuck up snob I once was".

Cassie was true to her word. She became a kind and loving princess who was loved by her people. She also lived among her people for a few months every year, and enjoyed every minute of it.

In the fullness of time, Queen Justine retired as Queen, and appointed Cassie as her successor. Cassie became a much beloved Queen, and brought in a new age where royalty and commoners worked together as equals. It truly became a new golden age for the Kingdom of Tordin.

**Author's notes**

Floo Network is from "Harry Potter".

For more about Adair, see my stories "Tales from the Castle" and "Witch Tales".

For more about Becca, see my stories "Princess Becca", "The Storm", and "Sofia's Mission".

For more about Bridget, see Chapters 5 and 6 of my story "Tales from the Castle".

For more about Cayley, see my stories "A Day in Dunwitty", "Through a Mother's Eyes", "The Storm", "New Beginnings", and Chapter 1 of "Witch Tales".

For more about Deidre, see my stories "First Day", "Sisters", "The Fight", "Princess Becca", and "Enchancia Castle".

For more about Lammas Day, see Chapter 2 of my story "Witch Tales".

For more about Lucinda's birth parents eatate, and the Village of Wendarby, see my stories "New Beginnings" and "Witch Tales".

For more about Madeline, see Chapters 4 and 5 of my story "Getting To Know Tilly".

For more about Marcella and Lynn Greythorn, see Chapter 11 of my story "Witch Tales".

For more about Molly, see my stories "Flashbacks", "Princess Becca", "The Storm", and "Enchancia Castle".

In the scene where Cassie had her princess title suspended for six months, it was inspired by a similar scene in Luiz4200's story "Once Upon Two Princesses".


	2. Chapter 2

A Royal Rift - a Sofia the First fanfic

**A Royal Rift (Chapter 2)**

Notes: I've decided to do a Chapter 2 of this story. I want to thank Luiz4200 and MissBloodRaven for suggesting I expand on this story. Chapter 2 is set a few months after Cassie has changed for the better.

**June in Tordin**

It was now June in the Tordin village of Reinwood. A now twenty-year-old Cassie was living and working in the village as a commoner. She would be there for the next three months. It was the same village where she had spent six months earlier.

Cassie started her duties for the day in the same hotel she had previously been at. As Cassie picked up a broom and a dust butler, Mrs. Knoll walked up to her.

"Good morning, Cassie" Mrs. Knoll smiled.

"Good morning, Mrs. Knoll" Cassie smiled back.

"After your done sweeping, could you come into the kitchen and help me?" Mrs. Knoll asked. "We have some guests coming this afternoon, and I'd like to have a good meal waiting for them when they arrive".

"Of course" Cassie smiled. "I'll be there shortly".

In a few minutes, Cassie had finished up the sweeping, and arrived in the kitchen. Cassie and Mrs. Knoll then started working on the meal. As they worked, the two happily talked to each other.

"Your a fine young woman" Mrs. Knoll smiled at Cassie.

"I wasn't always" Cassie remarked. "I was a stuck up snob that you wouldn't have wanted to know".

"That's in the past" Mrs. Knoll said as she gently put her hand on Cassie's hand. "You've already told us here in the village about your past".

"I thought everybody should know" Cassie said, "and I wanted to apologize for the person I was".

"We all admired you for coming forward and explaining things" Mrs. Knoll smiled. "A lot of us said that it took a big person to admit to a wrong. When you asked for our forgiveness, we immediately gave it to you. We saw that you had become a good person - a person we're very proud to know".

Cassie smiled at the complement.

**A pleasant surprise**

It was now afternoon. At the hotel, a carriage pulled up. Shortly after the carriage stopped, three young commoner women stepped off of the carriage.

"Welcome to our hotel" Mrs. Knoll greeted the three young women. "I'll have your bags brought to your rooms". Mrs. Knoll then led the three young women into the hotel. "Cassie" Mrs. Knoll called out. "Our guests are here".

Cassie quickly arrived to where Mrs. Knoll and the three young women were standing. Cassie looked up to see ... Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca.

"Sofia, Lucinda, Becca" Cassie smiled. "What brings you here?".

"They wanted to surprise you, Cassie" Mrs. Knoll answered with a smile.

"And a pleasant surprise it is" Cassie smiled back. "But why are the three of you dressed as commoners?".

"Well, we'll let you in on a secret" Sofia admitted with a smile. "Lucy, Becca, and I, because we come from common backgrounds, like to dress down from time to time and visit places as regular people. It allows us to get to know people without the need for royal protocol. It's quite relaxing for us".

"It's good to see the three of you" Cassie smiled. "Let me show you to the dining room - we have a good meal waiting for you".

Cassie showed Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca to the dining where where a hot meal was waiting. Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca then sat down. In a few moments, Mrs. Knoll brought out another plate of food and sat it on the table.

"Cassie" Mrs. Knoll started with a smile, "sit down and eat with your friends".

"Are you sure you don't need me for anything?" Cassie asked.

"Enjoy yourself" Mrs. Knoll smiled.

Cassie sat down and enjoyed the meal along with Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca. As the four eat and had a pleasant conversation, Mrs. Knoll smiled at seeing the four friends having a good time.

**The next day**

The next day in Reinwood, Cassie had the day off. Her, Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca decided to spend the day walking around Reinwood, taking in the local sights. As the four walked along enjoying the sights, a female voice called out from behind them. "Oh, my! Dressing down, are we? So un-royal!". The four turned around to see ... a twenty-one year old Princess Deidre.

"What do you want?!" Lucinda snapped at Deidre.

"If it's any of your business, I'm here to see Cassie" Deidre sarcastically answered.

"Deidre, I thought I made it clear to you when I answered your letter that I was a changed person, and I wanted nothing more to do with you" Cassie stated.

"Oh! Is that the way it's gonna be?!" Deidre exclaimed. "You were nothing before I came along!".

"Maybe that's so, but I've found myself now" Cassie said. "And I'm the happiest I've ever been".

"Pathetic looser!" Deidre snapped at Cassie.

"Watch who your calling names!" Lucinda warned Deidre.

"Who do you think your talking to, witch?!" Deidre snapped at Lucinda. Deidre then brought up her hand, ready to slap Lucinda. Before Deidre could slap Lucinda, Deidre's wrist was grabbed from behind by ... a 21-year-old Prince Hugo.

"That's enough, Deidre!" Hugo growled. "I've warned you about this behavior before!".

"Hugo, darling" Deidre smiled in a fake way. "I didn't see you there".

"Don't _Hugo darling_ me!" Hugo snapped at Deidre. "I specifically warned you about coming here, and here you are anyway, and ready to start a fight!".

"It was just girl talk" Deidre again smiled in a fake way.

"We both know it was more than that!" Hugo pointed out. "Well, I've finally had it with you! Our upcoming marriage is off!".

"Hugo!" Deidre exclaimed in shock. "You can't mean that?!".

"Yes, I do!" Hugo snapped at Deidre. "I want nothing to do with a wild animal such as you! You strike out when you get angry, and I've had enough of it! You would have struck Lucinda if I hadn't stopped you!".

"Your defending that witch?!" Deidre asked, shocked.

"Lucinda and I patched up our differences three years ago" Hugo said. "We've been friends ever since".

"Your not too picky about who you call a friend" Deidre responded in disgust.

"Lucinda is more of a lady than you'll ever be" Hugo pointed out.

"How dare you!" Deidre snapped at Hugo.

"Leave! Now!" Hugo demanded.

Deidre looked at Lucinda. "This isn't over, witch!" Deidre barked as she stormed off.

"I apologize for Deidre's behavior" Hugo said to Lucinda.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Hugo" Lucinda gently responded. "Deidre has always been a firebrand. I sort of expect it from her. I could be angry with her, but I find I actually pity her. All that anger and hatred she has - it's no way to live a life".

"Agreed" Hugo acknowledged. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm well rid of her".

"If it hadn't been for me, Deidre would have not come here" Cassie sadly pointed out.

Hugo walked over to Cassie, and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Please don't blame yourself for this" Hugo gently pointed out. "Your the better person. You've changed ... for the better. I'm very proud to know you". Hugo then gently raised up Cassie's hand, and gently kissed it. Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca smiled at Hugo's touching gesture.

**A month later**

It was now July. At Enchancia Castle, a twenty-year-old Sofia, and a twenty-year-old Jade, were meeting in Sofia's bedroom.

"I hope I'm up to this" Jade remarked, worried.

"Don't worry about it, Jade" Sofia smiled. "You'll make a fine princess".

Jade and Zandar had been a couple for a few years. Recently, Zandar had asked Jade to marry him, and Jade had said yes. The wedding would take place shortly after Jade would turn twenty-one.

"Zandar's mother and father think I'll make a fine princess, too" Jade remarked.

"Zandar's parents are good people" Sofia noted.

"They've been very kind to me" Jade smiled. "I like them a lot".

At that point, Sofia picked up a hardcover book that was about three inches thick, and handed it to Jade. "This is for you, Jade" Sofia said as she handed the book to Jade.

Jade looked at the cover of the book which read _The Royal Prep Reference Guide for Princes, Princesses, Kings, and Queens._

"This is the book that is given to every graduate of Royal Prep" Sofia started. "It's filled with everything you'll ever need to know about being a princess. I went over to Royal Prep the other day and picked you up a copy".

"But I never went to Royal Prep" Jade remarked.

"This book is the next best thing" Sofia smiled. "And Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather give it to you with their blessing. They also wanted me to extend an invitation to you".

"What kind of invitation?" Jade asked, curious.

"If you ever need any advice or information about being a princess, feel free to go to Royal Prep and ask them" Sofia answered. "They extended the same invitation to my mom when she first became a queen, and my mom said it helped a lot".

Sofia and Jade smiled at each other as a knock came at Sofia's door. "Come in" Sofia invited. The door opened, and in walked Violet.

"Begging your pardon, milady" Violet said to Sofia, "but you might want to go down to the throne room. All hell is breaking loose down there".

**In the throne room**

Sofia and Jade quickly made their way to the throne room where Lucinda and a 27-year-old man were having an argument. The man was Prince Delroy, the older step brother to Princess Deidre.

"Today would have been the day my step sister and Prince Hugo got married!" Delroy snapped at Lucinda. "Thanks to you, that marriage was called off!".

"It's my fault that Hugo saw Deidre for what she is?!" Lucinda snapped back.

"Yes, it is!" Delroy barked. "If you hadn't been around, Deidre wouldn't have lost her temper and tried to strike you".

"Your step sister is a firebrand without any help from me, thank you very much!" Lucinda barked back. "If you ask me, Hugo is well rid of her. He deserves much better!".

"You take that back, you filthy witch!" Delroy demanded.

"That's _First Witch of Enchancia_ to you!" Lucinda pointed out.

As King Roland, Queen Miranda, Jade, a 21-year-old Amber, and a 21-year-old James nervously watched the situation unfold, Sofia stepped forward. "What exactly do you want, Prince Delroy?" Sofia asked in a diplomatic way.

"I want satisfaction!" Delroy snapped at Sofia as he pulled out a wand. "I challenge Princess Lucinda to a magical duel!".

"Not wise" Sofia pointed out. "While your magical power is well known, both Lucy and I were trained by the Scarlet Warrior herself in magical defense techniques. Lucy and I also know Maleficent of the Moors, and we learned some interesting tricks from her. You go up against Lucy, and you might find yourself outmatched. I for one have a more, shall we say, diplomatic solution".

"What did you have in mind?" Delroy wanted to know.

"A game of poker between the two of us" Sofia suggested. "If you win, your honor is satisfied".

"And if I loose?" Delroy asked.

"Then you leave and never mention the subject again" Sofia answered. "Of course, if you would rather get a magical pummeling from my sister, then go ahead. But I think a poker game would be a better way to settle this, don't you agree?".

"Very well - I agree to the game" Delroy relented.

"This could be interesting, Mother" Amber whispered to Miranda. "Sofia has become quite good at poker".

**The poker game**

In a little while, in the Enchancia Castle sitting room, Sofia and Delroy were sitting at a round table, while Baileywick brought in a deck of cards. Roland, Miranda, Lucinda, Amber, James, and Jade sat down, waiting for the game to begin.

"Prince Delroy, would you care to inspect the cards?" Sofia asked.

"I would" Delroy responded as he turned to his male house elf, Sarvin. "Bring the cards over here" Delroy directed Sarvin.

"Yes, Prince Delroy" Sarvin said as he got the deck of cards, and gave them to Delroy. Delroy inspected the deck of cards, then had Sarvin give the deck back to Sofia.

"The deck is satisfactory" Delroy declared.

"Then let's get started" Sofia said as she dealt out her cards, and Delroy's cards. After Sofia and Delroy put some money on the table, the poker game began.

After a few rounds of cards, it was apparent that Sofia was gaining the advantage. Delroy slowly started to become nervous, but he did his best to not let it show.

At one point, Delroy turned to Sarvin. "Bring me my afternoon pill, Sarvin" Delroy directed Sarvin.

Sarvin fetched the pill from Delroy's jacket which was hanging nearby, and brought the pill toward Delroy.

"Are you alright, Prince Delroy?" Sofia asked.

"Just a summer allergy, Princess Sofia" Delroy answered. "The pills I have help keep it at bay".

As Sarvin handed the pill to Delroy, Sarvin almost tripped, but managed to right himself.

"Clumsy elf!" Delroy snapped at Sarvin, before cuffing Sarvin in the side of the head. "It's a wonder I keep you in my service!". Sarvin stepped back in nervous servitude.

"_Arrogant son of a ..."_ Sofia thought about Delroy and his treatment of Sarvin.

More rounds of cards took place between Sofia and Delroy. As the poker game continued, Sofia continued to gain the advantage, while Delroy's luck seemed to be diminishing. It soon came time to add money to keep the poker game going.

"I'll put in another hundred" Sofia declared as she laid the money on the table. "And you, Prince Delroy?".

"Well, to be honest ... I'm running out of funds" Delroy nervously admitted.

"Are you folding?" Sofia asked.

"Well, I do have a fine wrist watch I can add to the pot" Delroy declared as he started taking off the watch.

"Thing is, I'm a woman" Sofia pointed out. "What am I going to do with a man's wrist watch?".

"Well, I don't know what else I can offer you" Delroy stated.

"Let me think" Sofia announced. "I have it! Why not put up your house elf?".

Everybody watching was alarmed by Sofia's suggestion - they were taken off guard that Sofia was actually suggesting using a living creature as collateral.

"You can't be serious?!" Delroy exclaimed. "The elf is my servant!".

"Take it or leave it" Sofia pointed. "Either bet the elf, or fold".

"Very well" Delroy grudgingly agreed.

Sofia and Delroy each discarded a card, and each picked up a new card from the deck on the table. A bit of a grin came across Delroy's face.

"Something you'd like to share with the class, Prince Delroy?" Sofia inquired.

"Are you asking to call?" Prince Delroy asked back, sure of himself.

"Yes, I will call" Sofia answered. "Let's show our cards".

Delroy showed his cards to Sofia - a seven of clubs, an eight of clubs, a nine of clubs, a ten of clubs, and a jack of clubs. "A straight flush" Delroy declared with confidence.

"Impressive" Sofia remarked. "Most impressive. But not impressive enough". Sofia then showed her cards to Delroy - a ten of spades, a jack of spades, a queen of spades, a king of spades, and an ace of spades. "Royal flush" Sofia declared. She had won the game.

"It ... appears ... you have ... won" Delroy remarked to Sofia, angrily choking on his words. "Sarvin, come! We're leaving!".

"Just a minute, Prince Delroy" Sofia started. "Sarvin was part of the pot. Since I've won the game, he's part of the winnings".

"Have the stupid elf!" Delroy snapped at Sofia. "See if I care!".

At that moment, Sofia called Sarvin over to her. Sofia then waved her wand, and a scarf made of a light material appeared on the table. Sofia picked up the scarf, and gently put it around Sarvin's neck.

"Princess Sofia has presented Sarvin with clothing" Sarvin said with glee. "Sarvin is free!".

"Why you filthy commoner!" Delroy snapped as he lunged toward Sofia in anger. At that same moment, Sofia concentrated, and a chair moved in front of Delroy, tripping him in the process.

"How did you do that?!" Delroy asked Sofia, taken off guard. "You moved that chair without using a wand!".

"A little gift I've had for a while now" Sofia revealed. "I have the ability to move things with my mind".

"I think it's time you left, Prince Delroy" King Roland ordered as he walked up to Delroy. Before Delroy could react, two castle guards approached him. Delroy saw this was a no-win situation, and walked out of the sitting room and out of the castle. Delroy boarded his flying carriage which was parked in the castle courtyard, and in a few moments the flying carriage left on it's way back to Delroy's home kingdom of Hythoria.

Back in the sitting room of Enchancia Castle, Sofia turned to Sarvin.

"You are a free elf, Sarvin" Sofia smiled. "I wish you a long, happy, free life".

Roland, Miranda, Lucinda, Jade, Amber, and James smiled at Sofia's kindness toward Sarvin. It was now clear that Sofia had gained ownership of Sarvin so she could give Sarvin his freedom. They were all very proud of Sofia.

"Begging your pardon" Sarvin started, "but Sarvin wishes to stay with Princess Sofia".

"But your free now" Sofia gently pointed out.

"Sarvin like Princess Sofia" Sarvin responded. "Princess Sofia is first human to think of Sarvin first. Sarvin would be honored to serve Princess Sofia".

"Your mind is made up on this?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, Princess Sofia" Sarvin smiled.

"Well, it would be with the understanding that you would be a friend, and not a servant" Sofia smiled back. "You are a free elf, and you may come and go as you please. Agreed?".

"Agreed" Sarvin said happily. Sarvin and Sofia then hugged each other as the others looked on, touched by the tender scene.

"Baileywick" Roland directed, "please assign Sarvin a bedroom here in the castle".

"At once, your majesty" Baileywick responded as he and Sarvin walked out of the sitting room.

Miranda walked up to Sofia. "I haven't been as proud of you as I am right now" Miranda said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"The practice of house elf enslavement sickens me to my core" Sofia responded. "I might not be able to free them all, but I was able to free one".

**Three months later**

It was now early October. At Enchancia Castle, an informal dinner party was being held. In attendance was Roland, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, Vivian, Jade, Zandar, as well as Becca, Cassie, Hugo ... and Sarvin. Cassie and Hugo had been seeing each other since July, and had developed feelings for each other.

Roland raised his glass and made a toast. "To family and friends".

"To family and friends" everybody said as they raised their glasses.

Everybody had a good time enjoying a fine meal, and having a pleasant conversation.

"So", Hugo smiled as he looked at James, "how are the wedding plans going?".

"Everything is right on track, Hugo" James smiled back. "Vivian and I will be getting married next month".

"Then, congratulations to the happy couple" Hugo smiled as he raised his glass to James and Vivian.

"To James and Vivian" everybody said as they raised their glasses.

"And what about you and Jade?" Cassie asked Zandar.

"We're planning a June wedding" Zandar answered.

"We're going to have it on Tangu Peak" Jade added.

"Well then, here's to Zandar and Jade" James smiled as he raised his glass to Zandar and Jade.

"To Zandar and Jade" everybody said as they raised their glasses.

"So, how is married life, Amber?" Miranda asked.

"Wonderful" Amber answered with a smile. Amber had married Prince Gilbert of Sadonia a little more than a month ago.

"It's too bad Gilbert couldn't be here with us" Sofia commented.

"He sends his regrets" Amber reported. "He wanted to be here, but he had to help his father with some important last minute royal business. However, the two of us are looking forward to visiting here during the Wassailia holiday".

"It will be nice having you visit during the holiday" Miranda smiled.

"I believe Becca has some news of interest" Lucinda reported.

"Well, it won't take effect until the start of the new year" Becca shyly commented.

"Now you have our interest" James said. "What do we need to know, Becca?".

"The truth be told, the Official Royal Astronomer of Delvarda Castle is retiring at the end of the year, and my father will be replacing him with ... me" Becca answered.

"Brilliant!" James smiled

"Congratulations" Roland smiled as he raised his glass to Becca. "To Becca".

"To Becca" everybody said as they raised their glasses.

"Oh, I got a letter from Ruby" Jade announced. "She says she's doing well in medical school. She also wanted me to thank you, King Roland, for her scholarship".

"Ruby is most welcome" King Roland smiled. "It was a pleasure arranging that scholarship. She's going to make a fine doctor".

"And how are you doing, Sarvin?" Lucinda asked.

"I do well" Sarvin happily replied. "It's nice being here at Enchancia Castle, and it's nice having all of you as friends. I thank you very much".

"Your quite welcome, dear friend" Sofia smiled at Sarvin as she gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Your quite welcome".

Everybody continued enjoying the meal, and talking to each other. As everybody ate and talked, Miranda smiled. It was a pleasure seeing family and friends having a good time. Everybody in the room was happy, and it was one of the most wonderful things in the world.

**Author's notes**

A relationship between Hugo and Deidre was hinted at in my story "Enchancia Castle".

_First Witch of Enchancia_ is a title that Lucinda has as of Chapter 4 of my story "Getting To Know Tilly". As _First Witch of Enchancia_, Lucinda attends meetings of the Enchancia Council (an Enchancia version of Congress), and acts as a special representative for all witches and warlocks living in Enchancia.

For more about Amber and Gilbert, see Chapter 5 of my story "Witch Tales".

For more about Deidre and Lucinda's tense relationship, see my stories "First Day", "Sisters", "The Fight", "Princess Becca", "Enchancia Castle", and Chapter 16 of "Witch Tales".

For more about Hugo and Lucinda's differences in the past, see my stories "First Day", and Chapter 9 of "Witch Tales".

For more about Ruby going to medical school, see my stories "The Storm", "Sofia's Mission", and Chapter 5 of "Witch Tales".

For more about the relationship between James and Vivian, see my stories "Incident at Royal Prep", "Enchancia Castle", "Sofia's Mission", and Chapter 5 of "Witch Tales". You will also want to check out jolly roger brat's story "The Secret Love Song" which also covers James and Vivian's relationship.

For more about the relationship between Zandar and Jade, see my stories "The Storm", "Sofia's Time of Need", and Chapter 5 of "Witch Tales".

House elf, house elf enslavement, and freeing a house elf by presenting him or her with clothing are from "Harry Potter" (meanwhile, the character of Sarvin is an original character I created for this story).

In regard to Becca becoming the Official Royal Astronomer of Delvarda Castle, this is from my story "Sofia's Mission" where it has already taken place.

In regard to Sofia being able to move things with her mind, the alternate universe version of Sofia in mine and Blossom2014's stories "Sofia and Lucinda the First - Twice Upon A Princess", and "Sofia and Lucinda the First", already has that ability. I thought it was time that Sofia in our universe also had the same ability.

Maleficent of the Moors is the new version of Maleficent seen in the move "Maleficent".

Tangu Peak is from the "Sofia the First" episode "Two to Tangu".

_The Royal Prep Reference Guide for Princes, Princesses, Kings, and Queens is_ the same book that Lucinda makes reference to in Chapter 10 of my story "Witch Tales".

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) is a character created by jakevoronkov1, and is used in my stories with permission from jakevoronkov1.

Wassailia is from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".


	3. Chapter 3

A Royal Rift - a Sofia the First fanfic

**A Royal Rift (Chapter 3)**

Notes: Chapter 3 takes place the June after the ending seen in Chapter 2. Just to give you advanced notice, this is the part of this saga where Lucinda and Deidre's relationship undergoes a very major change.

**The crud hits the fan**

In her bedroom in Enchancia Castle, a 21-year-old Lucinda was writing in her diary.

_Personal diary entry: June 17th._

_The tabloids are at it again! They always have a fun time dishing up dirt, and this time they have dug up some major royal dirt. I'm trying to find a way to gently lead you into this, but I find I can't. So, I might as well just spit it out. Princess Deidre's birth father is not who she thinks. This revelation comes as a result of a tabloid investigation that has dug up evidence that Queen Gena of Hythoria, about two weeks before marrying King Clayton of Hythoria, had a torrid love affair with a commoner man which resulted in Gena getting pregnant with Deidre. Since at the time of the wedding Gena wasn't showing signs that she was pregnant, she married King Clayton and then, when Deidre was born twelve months later, passed Deidre off as Clayton's daughter._

_I can only imagine Deidre's shock at finding this out. She had always known that her mother was of common origins. However, up til this scandal broke, Deidre had always thought that she was King Clayton's daughter, and therefore considered herself a royal by birth. Now, Deidre has to deal with the realization that Clayton is not her birth father, and that she has common birth origins._

_I have to confess when I first heard about this, well ... I laughed my backside off in the privacy of my room. Afterall, Deidre had always acted like she was better than some of us, because she was born royal, and some of us were born as commoners. However, my laughter in private has turned to pity. Her highfalutin friends have dumped her, and she is alone friend wise. That is something I wouldn't wish on anybody ... not even Deidre._

Lucinda closed her diary, and put it in one of her dresser drawers. She then walked down to the royal dining room where lunch was being served. As Lucinda walked into the dining room, Queen Miranda was sitting at the table. The other members of the royal family were out of the castle on various business.

"Hello, sweetheart" Miranda smiled at Lucinda.

"Hello, Mom" Lucinda smiled back.

In a few moments, lunch was served.

"Queen Miranda" Baileywick announced as he walked up. "You have a 2PM appointment with the head of the Enchancia Children's Aid Society".

"Understood" Miranda acknowledged. "Thank you, Baileywick".

"Your most welcome, Queen Miranda" Baileywick said before turning to Lucinda. "Do you have any plans this afternoon, Princess Lucinda?".

"It's a free day for me" Lucinda answered. "I hadn't really made any plans".

"Why not get out for a little while, Lucinda?" Miranda suggested. "You've been kinda burning the candle at both ends lately in regard to your royal duties".

"It's just that I take my responsibilities very seriously" Lucinda admitted.

"If I may, Princess Lucinda?" Baileywick started, "maybe you should take your free time as seriously. It is just as important to go out and have a day to yourself".

"Baileywick is correct, sweetheart" Miranda gently pointed out.

"The two of you are right, of course" Lucinda smiled.

"Then it's settled" Baileywick smiled at Lucinda. "I'll have a flying carriage readied, and after lunch feel free to use it to go somewhere and have some fun".

**Mystic Meadows**

At that same moment, a 21-year-old Sofia was flying her broom toward Mystic Meadows, the retirement home for old sorcerers and sorceresses. Sofia had promised to deliver some magical ingredients to the home so they could be used by those who lived there.

As Sofia approached Mystic Meadows, she felt uneasy. Mystic Meadows was where Cedric's parents lived. She hadn't been there since she was fourteen - when Cedric's plans had been found out, and he was imprisoned as a result. Sofia started thinking back to that time.

_Flashback:_

_Sofia was fourteen. Her and her new sister, Lucinda, had just been appointed the official royal sorceresses of Enchancia after Cedric was relieved of his position. Sofia had volunteered to return Cedric's family wand to Cedric's parents. It would be a awkward situation to say the least._

_Fourteen-year-old Sofia landed her broom at Mystic Meadows where Cedric's father, Goodwin the Great, was waiting._

"_Princess Sofia" Goodwin quietly greeted Sofia._

"_Goodwin" Sofia quietly started, "I return to you your family wand. I am so very sorry for what has happened to your son. If I had any idea before hand what was going on in his mind, perhaps I could have done something to turn him around"._

"_You mustn't blame yourself" Goodwin said as he gently put his hand on Sofia's shoulder. "Sometimes, things happen that are out of our control. Cedric broke magical law, and he must pay for that. I've come to terms with it"._

"_How is your wife handing this?" Sofia inquired._

"_Winifred is very sad, of course" Goodwin answered. "Cedric is her son, and she grieves not only for what happened to him, but also over what he did. She's inside if you would like to see her"._

"_I think under the circumstances, that might not be wise" Sofia started. "She's already sad enough. Seeing me might just add to her sadness. And, I have no idea what I could say to her"._

_End of flashback, and back to the present._

The 21-year-old Sofia landed her broom at Mystic Meadows, and walked to the administrator's office where she delivered the ingredients she had brought. As Sofia was leaving the administrator's office, she heard a woman's voice from behind her.

"Princess Sofia" the woman's voice rang out in glee. "It's so nice to see you again".

Sofia turned around to see ... Winifred.

"Hello" Sofia smiled, trying to hide that she was taken off guard.

"You've been avoiding me these past seven years" Winifred remarked.

"I didn't know what to say to you" Sofia quietly said.

Winifred walked up to Sofia, and gently placed her hand on Sofia's hand. "I want you to know I don't blame you for what happened. My son did wrong, and there was a price to be paid for that. I've accepted that. I'm just sorry that it has thrown a barrier between us".

"I've been avoiding you because I didn't want to add to your sadness" Sofia remarked. "I felt you seeing me would just add salt to the wound".

"Oh, my dear" Winifred said as she hugged Sofia. "You mustn't think that way. You did what had to be done. I hold no malice toward you".

"Then we can still be friends?" Sofia asked.

"Of course" Winifred smiled. "Come, let me fix you a nice cup of tea, and we can catch up with each other".

"I'd like that" Sofia smiled back.

**Visiting Hasfeld**

Aboard a flying carriage, Lucinda was on her way to the Kingdom of Hasfeld. Hasfeld had it's share of industrial and farming activities which helped to contribute to the kingdom's prosperity. However, what Hasfeld was really known for was it's entertainment offerings. Across Hasfeld, one could find amusement parks, casinos, horse racing, concert halls, theaters, art galleries, museums, and restaurants of all types. If something was connected to entertainment, Hasfeld had it.

The flying carriage landed in the capitol city of Rossdell. Lucinda stepped off of the carriage, and started walking around the city. At one point, Lucinda heard a commotion coming from a nearby alleyway. When Lucinda looked down the alleyway, she saw a 22-year-old Deidre surrounded by four of her former female friends. Deidre's four former friends were taunting her unmercifully.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face in public!" one of the former friends snapped at Deidre.

"Look at you! Your nothing but a commoner!" another of the former friends remarked to Deidre.

"Like mother, like daughter" still another of the former friends taunted Deidre. "You have no place in royal society!".

Through all of this, Deidre was trying to stand her ground, but Lucinda could see that what was being said was hurting Deidre to the core. At that moment, two of Deidre's former friends started shoving Deidre around.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lucinda shouted.

"Well, well, well" one of Deidre's former friends sneered at Lucinda. "Look what we have here - the witch from Enchancia!".

The four former friends of Deidre slowly started moving toward Lucinda in a threatening manner. Lucinda pulled out her wand, pointed it at one of Deidre's former friends, and fired. A powerful magical blast came from Lucinda's wand, sending the intended target to the ground.

"Any of you three feel like getting lucky?!" Lucinda barked

The three stepped back, as the one who had been struck lay on the ground dazed.

"Take your friend, and get the hell out of here ... while I'm still in a relativity good mood!" Lucinda ordered.

The three who were standing helped up the fourth, and then all of them quickly left the alley.

"I could have handled this on my own!" Deidre barked at Lucinda. "I didn't ask for your help!".

"Yeah, it looked like you had the situation under control" Lucinda mocked.

"I'll be leaving now" Deidre said in disgust as she started walking away.

"Wait" Lucinda requested.

"What?!" Deidre wanted to know.

"I'd like to be there for you, if you'll let me" Lucinda answered.

"And why would you do that?!" Deidre asked, not buying Lucinda's offer.

"Because ... I know what it's like to have practically every hand against you" Lucinda confessed. "When I first moved to Dunwitty as a child, I was unpopular because I was a witch. Of course, it didn't help matters that I was a prank playing little witch. In time, thanks to Sofia, I changed my ways and made friends in the process. But, I do know what it is like to be alone. And I wouldn't wish that on anybody ... not even you".

What Lucinda had just said struck a chord with Deidre. However, it was clear that Deidre needed a bit more convincing.

"Well, let's say I appeal to your nature" Lucinda started. "Your highfalutin friends have ostracized you. Considering you and I have been at each other's throats for years, think of how shocked they'll be seeing the two of us together. You got to admit, that'll really make them burn".

"I do find the idea appealing" Deidre commented. "However, if I do this, I'll loose them forever".

"Deidre, if I might make an observation?" Lucinda started. "You've already lost them. The best thing for you to do now is to reject them in turn. Think of it like this: if they'll dump you over something that isn't even your fault, were they truly your friends to begin with? True friends stick by each other, in good times and bad".

**Back at Mystic Meadows**

In the house where Winifred and Goodwin lived, Winifred and Sofia were sitting in the kitchen. Goodwin was gone for the afternoon doing magical research. As Winifred poured Sofia a cup of tea, the two had a conversation.

"I heard that two years after Cedric was arrested and sent to Azkaban, I heard he escaped, and that you encountered him" Winifred started. "How did he look?".

"From what I remember, he looked well" Sofia answered.

"I heard he caught you by surprise" Winifred remarked.

"Yes" Sofia answered. "I was knocked out by a magical blast. When I came to, Cedric was gone".

Winifred looked at Sofia. Winifred could tell that there was something that Sofia wasn't saying.

"I get the impression there is something you are not telling me" Winifred gently observed.

"Why would you say that?" Sofia asked.

"I'm a mother, Princess Sofia" Winifred answered. "A mother can sense things".

How could Sofia argue with that kind of logic?

"Please, Princess Sofia" Winifred pleaded. "If there is anything you can tell me about Cedric, it would be greatly appreciated".

Sofia thought for a few moments, then responded. "If I tell you what I know, you would have to promise me you would never tell anybody else, not even Goodwin. It would have to stay strictly between the two of us".

"I promise you that what you tell me will stay between the two of us" Winifred reassured Sofia.

"Very well" Sofia started. "You are the first person I'm admitting this to. The official account that I had caught up with Cedric after he escaped from Azkaban, and that he got the jump on me, is not exactly how it went down".

"What exactly happened, Princess Sofia?" Winifred wanted to know.

"The truth is that Cedric didn't get the drop on me" Sofia admitted. "That was staged so it would look like he got the drop on me. What really happened is that ... I let him go".

"Oh, Princess Sofia!" Winifred exclaimed with gratitude as she raced over and hugged Sofia. "Thank you! Thank you!".

"Your welcome" Sofia smiled. "Cedric was very sorry for what he had done, and he wanted me to know that. It was clear he had changed, and at that moment I thought what use would it be to send him back to Azkaban? Two years of hell was quite enough".

"Didn't the Ministry of Magic and the Auror Office ever suspect anything?" Winifred asked.

"No" Sofia replied. "After Cedric knocked me out, at my request, he did something else. He used his wand to remove a memory fragment from my head that contained the memory of me allowing him to escape. All I remembered when I woke up was landing on my broom, and then hearing something from behind me. When the Auror Office scanned my memory, that's all they saw. The Auror Office was satisfied that I had tried my best, but that Cedric must have gotten the jump on me. And that, shall we say, was that".

"But you seem to remember more" Winifred observed.

"A few weeks later, I received a package" Sofia started. "The package was from Cedric. I opened the package to discover a container with a memory fragment floating inside of it. I wrapped the memory fragment around my wand, and put the memory fragment into my head. That's when my memory of what happened returned".

"Do you know where Cedric is now?" Winifred asked.

"No" Sofia answered. "When I let him go, it was with the understanding that he must get as far away from Enchancia as possible, and that I must never lay eyes on him again. I did that for his protection, as well as mine. Since he's never been recaptured, I have to assume he's found a safe place to live where he can live out his days in peace".

"Thank you for telling me about Cedric" Winifred smiled. "I promise I will tell nobody about this. I'm happy that my son has a second chance. And for that, I will always be in you debt".

Sofia and Winifred hugged each other.

"How about some more tea, Princess Sofia" Winifred smiled.

"That would be nice" Sofia smiled. "Meanwhile, I have some happy memories of when Cedric was our royal sorcerer. Would you like me to tell you about them?"

"I would enjoy that" Winifred smiled back.

"I remember when I was a child, I had a magic assignment at Royal Prep where I had to change a rock into a ruby" Sofia remembered with a smile. "Cedric was so patient with me, and helped me to get it just right".

Sofia and Winifred spent the rest of the afternoon sharing pleasant memories about Cedric.

**Back in Hasfeld**

In the Hasfeld capitol city of Rossdell, Lucinda and Deidre walked along, talking to each other. As they walked along, some people would occasionally stare in their direction, wondering why the two enemies were now with each other. Some of these people chalked it up to Lucinda extending an olive branch to Deidre. Those who had distanced themselves from Deidre were puzzled to say the least, and mad that somebody was having anything to do with Deidre.

At one point, two young women who had distanced themselves from Deidre walked past Deidre and Lucinda. The two young women were clearly shocked that Deidre and Lucinda were together.

"Good afternoon, ladies" Lucinda nodded at the two before turning to Deidre. "Would you care to get something to eat, Deidre? My treat".

"Why, thank you, Lucinda" Deidre responded.

As Lucinda and Deidre walked away, the two young women who had distanced themselves from Deidre stood there puzzled.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Deidre remarked.

"Priceless" Lucinda beamed.

Lucinda and Deidre each opted for a box meal, and ate at a picnic table in a park. As the two ate, the two started having a conversation.

"I have to admit, this is nice" Deidre said. "I have to ask however, considering our history, why are you standing up for me? You could have easily joined the chorus against me".

"I'm not like that" Lucinda remarked. "As I told you, I know what it's like to have almost every hand against you. I don't wish that on anybody. And I think it's unfair for people to damn you over something that wasn't your fault".

"... most kind" Deidre quietly acknowledged

Lucinda gently put her hand on Deidre's hand. "I'd like to be a friend to you, if you'll have me".

"Oh, let's face it" Deidre started. "There's too much water under the bridge between you and me. How could we ever be friends?".

"Easy" Lucinda pointed out. "We start fresh. We put aside our differences, and start over".

"Aren't you afraid that people will damn you for supporting me?" Deidre inquired.

"Well, people I know will come to realize I'm mending fences" Lucinda admitted. "So, how about it? Friends?".

"Okay" Deidre answered. "I could use a friend".

"Then it's settled" Lucinda said. "So, how are things going at home?".

"Lousy" Deidre acknowledged. "My mother has been keeping her distance from King Clayton. And, my half brother, Delroy, who was from King Clayton's previous marriage, has now been keeping his distance from me - God forbid he now has an illegitimate, commoner step sister. At least King Clayton still wants to have something to do with me, and has told me he still loves me in spite of what happened with my mother in the past".

"I think it's nice that King Clayton said that to you" Lucinda smiled.

"Lucinda ... I haven't been what you would call ... nice" Deidre admitted. "It took my downfall to realize that. I guess what I'm trying to say is ... I regret my past attitude. But I don't know how to correct it".

"Have you thought about making amends to those you've wronged?" Lucinda suggested.

"I'm not ... good ... at doing the _I'm sorry_ thing" Deidre answered.

"You should have seen me when I was a child" Lucinda remarked. "With me, it was _I'm ... I'm ... I'm ... sar ... sar ... sar_ with Sofia saying _come on! You can do it!,_ and then steam came out of the top of my witch's hat. Talk about somebody having a hard time saying the word _sorry_".

Deidre giggled a bit. "Oops! I shouldn't have giggled".

"That's quite alright" Lucinda smiled. "Looking back, it was funny. But seriously, I wanted to show you that you wouldn't be the first person to have trouble saying the word _sorry_".

"It's such a ... foreign concept to me" Deidre admitted.

"Think of it as a release" Lucinda pointed out. "You'll feel such a weight come off your shoulders when you apologize. It's hard to apologize, but it has it's rewards".

Deidre thought for a few moments, then turned to Lucinda. "I might as well start now" Deidre quietly started. "Lucinda, I'm ... I'm ... I'm sorry ... for how I've treated you".

"Apology accepted" Lucinda smiled. "And, there were times where I could have been more diplomatic toward you. I apologize for that".

"Then, I accept your apology" Deidre said.

Lucinda and Deidre then got up, and hugged each other. It was a turning point for both of them. Meanwhile, unseen to Lucinda and Deidre, a woman was watching from a distance. It was Tess the angel, who was smiling.

"Way to go, Lucinda" Tess smiled to herself. "Way to go. We're all so proud of you today". Tess then looked up toward Heaven, and disappeared.

**The next day**

Sofia and Lucinda were in their workshop inside Enchancia Castle. With them was a 21-year-old Vivian, who was now married to James. Since Sofia and Lucinda would each be getting married within the next year, they were in the process of training Vivian to be the next royal sorceress of Enchancia.

As the three were in the workshop, Baileywick came through the door.

"Princess Lucinda" Baileywick started, "Princess Cleo is here to see you".

"Please show her in, Baileywick" Lucinda directed.

In a few moments, a 21-year-old Cleo walked through the door.

"Cleo" Lucinda smiled as she and Cleo hugged. "It's good to see you".

"It's good to see you too, Lucy" Cleo smiled back. "I was wondering if I could speak to you, alone?"

"Vivian and I need to get some supplies from downstairs" Sofia smiled. "We'll leave the two of you alone".

As soon as Sofia and Vivian had left, Cleo turned toward Lucinda. "Lucy, I don't want to seem like I'm prying into your business, however ... I heard you were seen with Deidre yesterday in Hasfeld".

"I went there to have some fun for the afternoon" Lucinda admitted. "While I was there, I came across four of Deidre's former friends bullying Deidre. I broke it up".

"You should have let them have her" Cleo remarked.

"I know what Deidre did to you when you were a child hurt you a lot" Lucinda quietly started. "The truth of the matter is that when I saw those four ganging up on Deidre, I felt sorry for Deidre. I couldn't stand by and watch somebody being bullied ... even if it was Deidre. I can only say that my actions reflect who I am. I would have helped anybody who was in the same situation. I hope you won't take it as a personal affront".

Cleo thought about what Lucinda had said, then responded. "Since you put it like that, how could I be angry with you? Afterall, you helped me in the same way when I was a teenager".

Cleo and Lucinda then hugged each other.

"Am I forgiven?" Lucinda asked.

"Oh, Lucy" Cleo smiled. "There's nothing to forgive".

**A few weeks later**

It was a sunny afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In the castle ballroom, Sofia, Becca, James, Vivian, Cleo, Cassie, Hugo, as well as a 22-year-old Princess Hildegard, were gathered. In a few moments, Lucinda walked into the ballroom.

"Thank you for coming" Lucinda said to everybody as she walked in.

"What's going on, Lucy?" Sofia asked.

"There is somebody here who would like to talk to all of you" Lucinda started. "All I ask is that you hear her out".

Lucinda walked out of the ballroom. Those gathered in the ballroom then heard Lucinda talking to someone. "It's going to be alright" Lucinda assured the person. "I'll stand right next to you". Lucinda then walked back into the ballroom with ... Deidre.

"You have got to be joking, Lucy!" Hildegard exclaimed as she walked over to look after Cleo. "You know how much Deidre hurt Cleo!".

"How she hurt a lot of people!" Cassie added.

"Please" Lucinda pleaded. "Just hear Deidre out. I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't important".

"Very well, Lucy" James relented. "We'll listen to what she has to say. However, I hope it's good!".

Lucinda walked Deidre in front of everybody. Lucinda then stood beside Deidre, holding Deidre's hand.

"I know everybody has every right to hate my guts" Deidre started. "The truth is, I've come to hate my guts, too. I have not been a nice person. I have been downright evil. That is something I have to live with for the rest of my life. I am deeply sorry for my past actions. I will not ask for your forgiveness, because I don't deserve it".

Deidre slowly walked over to Cleo. "To you, Cleo, I owe the largest apology. When we were children, I tossed you aside so I could be in with the in-crowd. What kind of monster does that? I look in the mirror every day and see that monster. I am truly sorry for hurting you, Cleo".

Deidre then slowly walked to Becca. "I tried to ruin your introductory ball, Becca. All because I felt you didn't deserve a place in royal society because you were a commoner. I was so wrong about you. You have become one of the brightest stars in royal society. Your so intelligent. You truly deserve your new position as Royal Astronomer of Delvarda Castle. Your one of the best and brightest princesses who has ever existed. I am so sorry for not seeing that when you first came on the scene".

Deidre then slowly walked over to Cassie and Hugo. "I used you, Cassie, and for that I am truly sorry. You've become such a good person - a better person than I'll ever be. And Hugo, I am sorry for being a disappointment. You were right - I was acting like a wild animal. You and Cassie now have a relationship, and I wish the two of you every happiness".

Deidre then slowly walked over to Sofia, James, and Vivian. "I have done so many rotten things to a variety of people. I regret those things very much. I am so sorry. To those I have hurt who are not here, please tell them if they contact me, I will appear before them and personally apologize".

Deidre then slowly walked over to Lucinda. "True, I have already apologized to you. But I have not done so publicly. And, there are things I need to say beyond _I'm sorry_. I have been so mean to you, so insulting. I put down your witch heritage, and tried to shame you because you are a witch. That was very wrong of me. You are one of the finest witches around. I have also been jealous of your accomplishments, and that was very wrong of me. You are one of the finest people I know. I am so, so sorry for how I treated you in the past, you who have become a true friend to me these past few weeks. It is safe to say you have saved my very soul. And for that, I am truly grateful".

Deidre then slowly started walking out of the ballroom.

"Wait" Cleo said to Deidre. "If you can be big enough to apologize ... I can be big enough to accept your apology". Cleo then hugged Deidre as everybody else in the room clapped with tears of happiness in their eyes.

For the next few weeks, Deidre apologized to a variety of people. Everybody Deidre apologized to admitted that she was very sincere - that she had a true change of heart. As for the scandal that had rocked Hythoria about the circumstances surrounding Deidre's birth, that eventually died down. King Clayton publicly claimed Deidre as a daughter, and King Clayton and Queen Gena reconciled.

Deidre's step brother, Delroy, and Deidre's former high brow friends, continued to shy away from her because she wasn't a pure enough royal in their eyes. However, Deidre had made new friends - those she had sincerely apologized to. Those Deidre apologized to saw that Deidre had changed for the better, and rallied to her side.

Two months later, Deidre, King Clayton, and Queen Gena were having dinner at Enchancia Castle with the Enchancian royal family. Everybody enjoyed a fine meal, and had a pleasant conversation. Later, Queen Miranda and Queen Gena found themselves in the Enchancia Castle sitting room.

"Tea, Gena?" Miranda offered.

"That would be nice" Gena replied. "Thank you, Miranda".

As Miranda and Gena drank their tea, Gena turned toward Miranda.

"If Deidre and Lucinda can mend their fences, so can we" Gena offered. "Can we start fresh?".

"Yes, we may" Miranda smiled. "I'd much rather have peace any day".

"To peace" Gena smiled as she raised her tea cup in salute.

"To peace" Miranda smiled as she returned the salute.

It was a wonderful end to a wonderful night.

**Author's notes**

Auror Office, the Ministry of Magic, and Azkaban are from "Harry Potter".

Cleo thought about what Lucinda had said, then responded. "Since you put it like that, how could I be angry with you? Afterall, you helped me in the same way when I was a teenager" - see Chapter 1 of my story "Incident at Royal Prep" for more about this.

For more about Becca's introductory ball, see my story "Princess Becca".

For more about Cedric being removed as royal sorcerer of Enchancia, his imprisonment in Azkaban, and escape from Azkaban, see my stories "The Newest Princess", and "The Return of Cedric".

For more about Gena and Miranda, see my stories "A Night at Saint Trinian's", and "The Fight".

For more about the rift between Deidre and Cleo, see my stories "Incident at Royal Prep", and Chapter 3 of "Tales From The Castle".

"Have you thought about making amends to those you've wronged?" - this is inspired by Sofia's advice to Lucinda seen in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Little Witch".

"I remember when I was a child, I had a magic assignment at Royal Prep where I had to change a rock into a ruby" Sofia remembered with a smile. "Cedric was so patient with me, and helped me to get it just right" - this refers to events seen in the "Sofia the First" episode "Cedric's Apprentice".

Mystic Meadows and the family wand are from the "Sofia the First" episode "Mystic Meadows".

Since in the episode "Mystic Meadows" we saw a gentler side of Winifred, I wanted to bring that into this story.

Sofia and Lucinda both are part time investigators in the Ministry of Magic's Auror Office. For more about this, see my story "A Scarlet Evening".

Tess the angel is from "Touched By An Angel" (Tess also appears in my story "A Sofia Christmas Carol").

Vivian has a magical background. For more about this magical background, see my story "The Storm".

"You should have seen me when I was a child" Lucinda remarked. "With me, it was _I'm ... I'm ... I'm ... sar ... sar ... sar_ with Sofia saying _come on! You can do it!,_ and then steam came out of the top of my witch's hat. Talk about somebody having a hard time saying the word _sorry_" - this refers to events seen in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Little Witch".


	4. Chapter 4

A Royal Rift - a Sofia the First fanfic

**A Royal Rift (Chapter 4)**

Notes: Chapter 4 takes place shortly after the ending seen in Chapter 3, and features an element that was introduced in my story "Lockdown".

**A meeting at Tordin Castle**

A 22-year-old Deidre, aboard a flying carriage, was approaching Tordin Castle. Deidre had been summoned to the castle by Queen Justine. As Tordin Castle came into view, Deidre became nervous. Deidre didn't know what to expect. Queen Justine had sent a message to Deidre saying they should meet at Tordin Castle, and that Deidre's ban from the castle was lifted for the time being.

The flying carriage landed in the courtyard of Tordin Castle. As Deidre climbed off of the carriage, a male guard approached.

"If you'll follow me, Queen Justine is waiting for you in her office" the guard said to Deidre.

Deidre followed the guard into the castle. In a few minutes, the two reached Queen Justine's office. The guard opened the door, and he and Deidre stepped into the office.

"Princess Deidre of Hythoria" the guard announced to Queen Justine.

"Thank you" Justine acknowledged. Justine then turned toward Deidre. "Please have a seat, Princess Deidre".

"I have something I would like to say" Deidre requested.

"Go ahead" Justine responded.

"I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart for the trouble I've caused you and Cassie" Deidre started. "I have seen the error of my ways, and I am truly sorry for what I have done in the past. I'm not asking for your forgiveness because, quite frankly, I don't deserve it".

"I see" Justine said as she pondered what Deidre had just said. "The thing is, I've called you here to discuss that very subject. You've really changed, haven't you?".

"Yes, ma'am" Deidre answered. "I am very sorry for the person I was. I'm going through each new day trying to be the best person I can possibly be. If there is any way I can start to make up for what I've put you and Cassie through, I'll do it, and do it gladly".

"I have to admit, this is a side of you I never thought I would see" Justine remarked to Deidre. "I like this _new_ you".

"I like the _new_ me as well" Deidre smiled. "I feel a peace I've never felt before. It's as if I've been reborn".

"Then let me give you something to celebrate that rebirth" Justine smiled. "I know that Cassie has forgiven you. Now, let me forgive you as well. While I'm at it, I also permanently lift your ban from Tordin Castle".

"That is most kind of you" Deidre remarked. "What changed your mind about me?".

"I've heard that you've been apologizing to a number of people" Justine answered. "That has impressed me. Your apology just now has also impressed me. Also, the fact that you have a former enemy in your corner also impresses me".

"Who are you talking about?" Deidre asked, curious.

"Princess Lucinda of Enchancia" Justine answered with a smile. "She speaks about the _new_ you with great pride. I have a very recent letter from her where she talks about you. Would you like to see it?".

"Yes, please" Deidre responded.

Justine handed the letter to Deidre. The letter read as follows:

_Dear Queen Justine,_

_I hope this letter finds you and Cassie well. In regard to your question about Princess Deidre of Hythoria, I can tell you in all honesty that Deidre has completely changed. She has turned her life around, and is now a kind, caring person. She has even joined a charitable group that Sofia and I belong to, and she's rapidly becoming one of the most active members of the group._

_As you know, Deidre and I were once the worst of enemies. I am now proud to call her a friend. And the simple fact that I can now call Deidre a friend should prove to anybody that she has completely changed._

_I rejoice in her change, and the peace it has brought her. _

A tear of happiness formed in the corner of one of Deidre's eyes as she read Lucinda's letter._ "She really likes me"_ Deidre thought to herself about Lucinda.

Justine smiled seeing Deidre pleased.

"Thank you for showing me this" Deidre said gratefully.

"Your very welcome" Justine smiled.

**Arriving home at Hythoria Castle**

After meeting with Queen Justine, Deidre flew home aboard her flying carriage. When the carriage landed in the courtyard of Hythoria Castle, Deidre stepped off of the carriage, and walked inside the castle. Deidre had only been inside the castle for a few moments when two male guards approached her.

"Princess Deidre" one of the guards started, "we've been ordered to place you under arrest".

"By who's order?!" Deidre demanded to know.

"By your step brother, Prince Delroy" the other guard replied.

"He's not in command here!" Deidre pointed out.

"Actually, Deidre, I am" Delroy responded as he walked up. "I've taken over the kingdom. I've put my father, and your mother, behind bars in the castle dungeon. Now you'll join them".

The two guards dragged Deidre away as Delroy watched. A few moments later, a man with short dark hair walked up to Delroy.

"I take it everything is going according to plan?" the man asked Delroy.

"Everything is going perfectly, Drake" Delroy answered. "My father has proven himself to be unworthy to rule. He finds out that his wife cheated on him shortly before their marriage, and he chooses to stand by his wife anyway. What kind of king is that?!".

**Meanwhile, at Enchancia Castle**

A 21-year-old Sofia, and a 21-year-old Lucinda, were in Lucinda's bedroom when the two of them felt a humming coming from their purses. Sofia and Lucinda reached inside of their purses, and each pulled out a silver Omni (a device that looked something like a fancy pocket watch, but was actually a small time traveling device with a series of dials). Sofia opened the cover of her Omni, and Lucinda opened the cover of her Omni. Each Omni had a green light, and a red light. The red light on each Omni was flashing.

"The time line has been changed" Sofia observed.

"But how?" Lucinda asked in alarm.

"I might have an answer to that" a young woman with a British accent said from behind them.

Sofia and Lucinda turned around to see a 21-year-old woman with brown hair.

"Who are you?" Sofia inquired.

"I'm a Voyager, like the two of you" the 21-year-old woman answered as she pulled out a gold Omni. "My name is Lizzy Griffiths. It's a pleasure to meet you, princesses".

"What brings you here, Miss Griffiths?" Lucinda asked.

"Please, just call me Lizzy" Lizzy responded. "I'm here because I'm in pursuit of the criminal Voyager named Drake. I just stopped him from keeping Franklin D. Roosevelt from running in the 1932 American election. Drake got away before I could arrest him. However, I've managed to trace Drake to your time".

"Yes, we know about Drake" Sofia commented. "Lucy and I almost caught him a year ago. He led us on a merry chase through time. We lost him when he led us to one of the World Trade Center towers ... on September 11th of 2001. Lucy and I were just able to Omni ourselves out of there only seconds before the tower came crashing down".

"Drake can be a slippery one" Lizzy observed. "He tried a similar trick with me - by trying to trap me below deck on the Titanic in 1912".

Sofia looked down at her Omni, who's red light was still flashing. "We've better find out what is going on" Sofia said as she pulled out her electronic guidebook. From the guidebook, she extended a patch cord, and connected the cord to a port on her Omni. The electronic guidebook then started showing the following on it's viewscreen:

_Disruption of time line:_

_Prince Delroy has taken over the Kingdom of Hythoria. Delroy has imprisoned King Clayton, Queen Gena, and Princess Deidre in the dungeon at Hythoria Castle._

_In the original time line, Prince Delroy does not become King of Hythoria. Also in the original time line, when Princess Deidre is 26-years-old, King Clayton and Queen Gena retire, and leave Deidre as Queen of Hythoria. _

_Prince Delroy must be removed from power so Princess Deidre can become Queen when she is 26-years-old. You will need to do this in the current time period. Going back in time and trying to prevent Delroy's plans could disrupt future events that need to take place._

_End of guidebook report._

Sofia, Lucinda, and Lizzy all looked at the guidebook report.

"Well" Sofia remarked, "we have a situation to correct".

**Outside of Hythoria Castle**

That night, Sofia, Lucinda, and Lizzy stood a distance away from Hythoria Castle. The three could see guard activity on the walls of the castle.

"We'll need to find out what is going on in there" Lucinda pointed out.

"I can help with that" Lizzy smiled as she pulled a small black piece of scanning equipment out of her purse.

"Ah!" Sofia smiled. "A 23rd Century tricorder".

"I love classic 23rd Century design" Lizzy smiled back. "Black finish, silver highlights ...". Lizzy then started scanning Hythoria Castle. "A fair number of guards patrolling the walls of the castle" Lizzy reported. "There is only a skeleton force of guards patrolling inside the castle".

"Looks like the idea is to keep people out" Lucinda observed.

"Where are the guards inside the castle?" Sofia asked.

"Patrolling the outer areas" Lizzy answered.

"How many guards in the dungeon area?" Lucinda inquired.

"Two" Lizzy responded.

"Then we start in the dungeon area, and free King Clayton, Queen Gena, and Princess Deidre" Sofia directed.

**Freeing the Hythorian royal family**

Sofia and Lucinda used their wands to transport themselves and Lizzy into the castle dungeon area. As the three appeared, the two guards were startled. Lizzy quickly pulled out a 23rd Century phaser pistol, set it to stun, and fired. The two guards fell unconscious like a ton of bricks.

"We're here to release you" Sofia said to Clayton, Gena, and Deidre as she, Lucinda, and Lizzy approached the cell.

Lucinda pointed her wand at the lock on the cell door, and said "Alohomora". The lock on the cell door immediately unlocked.

As Clayton, Gena, and Deidre stepped out of the cell, Sofia looked at them. "We've better be leaving".

Sofia, Lucinda, Lizzy, Clayton, Gena, and Deidre slowly walked out of the dungeon area and entered a huge hall.

"And where do the six of you think your going?" A man's voice asked. Out of the shadows stepped Delroy, with Drake by his side. In a few moments, a large group of guards entered the hall and surrounded Sofia, Lucinda, Lizzy, Clayton, Gena, and Deidre.

"Actually, we were leaving" Lucinda mocked.

"Oh, how funny" Delroy started, "the commoner has a sense of humor".

"Step aside, and nobody gets hurt" Sofia said as she raised her wand.

"Well, well, well" Delroy mocked. "The other commoner has a sense of humor as well".

"Well, we'd rather be commoners than trash like you" Sofia mocked back.

"Why, you filthy ..." Delroy responded as Lucinda raised her wand, and Lizzy raised her phaser.

"Careful, Delroy" Drake warned. "Sofia and Lucinda are two powerful adversaries, and Miss Griffiths is also a powerful adversary".

"Their nothing but filthy commoners" Delroy said as he motioned the guards to approach Sofia, Lucinda, Lizzy, Clayton, Gena, and Deidre.

(I'm adding a background song here - "Royals" by Lorde).

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh. I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies. And I'm not proud of my address, in a torn-up town, no postcode envy._

Sofia, Lucinda, and Lizzy prepared to attack as the guards slowly approached.

_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom. Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room. We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams. But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece. Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash. We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair._

"Attack!" Sofia shouted.

_And we'll never be royals (royals). It don't run in our blood. That kind of luxe just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz. Let me be your ruler (ruler). You can call me Queen Bee. And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule. Let me live that fantasy._

Sofia and Lucinda started using their wands to knock out some of the guards, while Lizzy fired her phaser to stun some other guards.

_My friends and I - we've cracked the code. We count our dollars on the train to the party. And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this, we didn't come from money._

_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom. Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room. We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams. But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece. Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash. We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair._

The guards were taken off guard by the attack carried out by Sofia, Lucinda, and Lizzy, and slowly started backing away.

_And we'll never be royals (royals). It don't run in our blood. That kind of luxe just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz. Let me be your ruler (ruler). You can call me Queen Bee. And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule. Let me live that fantasy._

Sofia, Lucinda, and Lizzy moved forward, continuing to attack.

_Ooh ooh oh. We're bigger than we ever dreamed, and I'm in love with being queen. Ooh ooh oh. Life is great without a care. We aren't caught up in your love affair._

_And we'll never be royals (royals). It don't run in our blood. That kind of luxe just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz. Let me be your ruler (ruler). You can call me Queen Bee. And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule. Let me live that fantasy._

At this point, most of the guards lay on the floor, unconscious, as the remaining guards ran from the huge hall.

"We may be filthy commoners" Sofia mocked at Delroy. "But, we're kick butt commoners!".

"We'll see about that!" Delroy exclaimed as he raised his wand.

"No Delroy! Don't!" Drake shouted. However, it was too late. Delroy fired a magical blast of energy at Sofia. At the same time, Sofia's amulet started to glow, and surrounded her with a magical force field. As Delroy's magical blast hit the force field around Sofia, the blast was sent back at Delroy and Drake, knocking the two of them to the ground. Lizzy ran over to Delroy and Drake and stunned the two with her phaser.

"Well" Sofia said, "it's over".

"I want to thank the three of you very much for your help" King Clayton said as he walked over to Sofia, Lucinda, and Lizzy. "But how did the three of you know what was going on here?'.

Sofia thought for a moment, then answered. "Let's just say we're members of a secret organization whose job is to insure that things run smoothly. When things go out of whack, agents are called in to correct the situation".

"It sounds like a very important job" Deidre remarked.

"It is" Lucinda said. "And it would be appreciated if you, King Clayton, and Queen Gena wouldn't say anything to anybody about it. We prefer to operate in secret when possible".

"Of course" King Clayton responded.

King Clayton had the guards at Hythoria Castle replaced with loyal guards from other posts within Hythoria. Meanwhile, Clayton had Delroy banished from the kingdom. With that, the time line returned to normal.

Lizzy took Drake back to Voyager Command where he would stand trial for his criminal attempts to change historical events.

**A week later at Enchancia Castle**

Sofia and Lucinda were in Sofia's bedroom when they felt the presence of somebody behind them. They turned around to see Lizzy standing there.

"Lizzy" Sofia and Lucinda smiled.

"Sofia, Lucinda" Lizzy smiled back.

"So, is Drake's trial over?" Sofia asked Lizzy.

"Yes" Lizzy answered. "He's been found guilty of trying to change historical events. He's been sentenced to life imprisonment on an uncharted island ... without his Omni".

"Well, that wraps that up" Lucinda remarked.

"We just had some peppermint tea brought up" Sofia announced. "Would you like some, Lizzy?".

"I'd enjoy that, thank you" Lizzy smiled.

Sofia poured a cup of tea for Lizzy, a cup of tea for Lucinda, and a cup of tea for herself. The three women then had a pleasant conversation. At one point, Lizzy started looking around Sofia's room, and noticed a number of books on a book shelf.

"I love books" Lizzy smiled. "Would you mind if I took a look, Sofia?".

"Please, be my guest" Sofia smiled back.

Lizzy walked over to the book shelf and looked at the titles. Lizzy then noticed that Sofia had a book about fairies.

"Are you interested in fairies, Sofia?" Lizzy asked.

"Oh, yes" Sofia smiled. "However, books written about fairies don't begin to do them justice. If only the authors had actually met fairies, and knew of the wonderful things they do ...".

"You've met fairies?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes" Sofia answered. "There are the more advanced fairies such as Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather who are in charge of Royal Prep. Those years at Royal Prep were wonderful. Then there are the various talent fairies who look after nature. Lucy and I, along with our sister, Amber, helped one of these talent fairies when she got lost. The four of us had some wonderful conversations".

"You can talk to talent fairies?" Lizzy asked, amazed. "You can talk to them, and understand what they are saying?".

"Oh, yes" Lucinda smiled. "Our amulets give us the power to talk to talent fairies".

"I wish I could" Lizzy said. "The best that my friend Tinker Bell and I can do is to have me talk to her, then she writes down replies on paper".

"You know Tinker Bell?" Sofia asked.

"Yes" Lizzy smiled. "We met when I was a child. I still see her on occasion. I take it you've met her as well?".

"Sof, Amber, and I met her when we were summoned to Pixie Hollow" Lucinda answered.

"You know, Lucy, I think I have an idea" Sofia smiled at Lucinda. Sofia and Lucinda then whispered to each other for a few moments, before turning to Lizzy.

"Sof and I would like to give you a gift" Lucinda said to Lizzy as Sofia brought out a hand written notebook, and some pendants.

"Which pendant do you like?" Sofia asked Lizzy.

"The pendant with the clear crystal, please" Lizzy answered.

Sofia picked up the pendant, opened the hand written notebook, looked something up, then pointed her wand at the pendant. "Gema Infusia Fairium Comana Fa Ta Nocktoe" Sofia said as she pointed her wand at the pendant. Sofia then placed the pendant around Lizzy's neck. When the pendant was put around Lizzy's neck, it glowed for a few moments.

"What was that?" Lizzy asked, taken off guard.

"That was the pendant's way of getting to know you" Sofia smiled. "You now have the ability to speak to and understand talent fairies".

"Seriously?" Lizzy asked.

"Seriously" Lucinda smiled.

"Oh, thank you!" Lizzy exclaimed in happiness as she hugged Sofia and Lucinda. "If you don't mind, I simply have to try this out".

"Go" Sofia smiled. "Enjoy your new gift".

Lizzy pulled out her gold Omni, opened the cover, and started adjusting the dials. "I'll see you later" Lizzy smiled.

"Say hi to Tinker Bell for us" Lucinda smiled back.

Lizzy pressed a button on her Omni, and she disappeared from Sofia's bedroom.

**In 1928 Britain**

In the British countryside, it was a beautiful summer morning. In a field, Lizzy appeared out of thin air, having been brought there by her Omni. She opened the cover of her Omni, and noticed that the green light was on.

"Excellent" Lizzy said to herself with a smile. "No problems with the time line here".

Lizzy walked around the field for a little bit. Soon, Lizzy felt something land on her shoulder. Lizzy looked on her shoulder to see Tinker Bell sitting there.

"It's nice to see you again, Lizzy" Tinker Bell smiled.

"And it's nice to see you again, Tinker Bell" Lizzy smiled back.

"Wait?!" Tinker Bell asked. "You can understand me?".

"Yes" Lizzy answered with a smile.

"But how is this possible?" Tinker Bell asked, taken off guard.

"Two friends of mine gave me a wonderful gift" Lizzy answered as she showed Tinker Bell the pendant. "It allows me to talk to and understand talent fairies".

"Oh! That's so wonderful!" Tinker Bell exclaimed in happiness. "Now we can have _real_ conversations".

Lizzy and Tinker Bell walked along in the field, having a very pleasant conversation. The two friends discussed a variety of things - the latest news about what the talent fairies were up to, Lizzy's life as a Voyager ... and Sofia and Lucinda. It was truly a wonderful day.

**Back in Sofia and Lucinda's time**

A few weeks had passed since the incident at Hythoria Castle. Sofia and Lucinda were traveling aboard a flying carriage on their way to Ramblingham Palace. They belonged to a charitable group that was meeting at the palace.

The carriage landed in the courtyard of the palace. Standing there to greet them was Lord Gilbert, and his 21-year-old daughter, Lady Joy.

"Welcome to Ramblingham Palace" Gilbert smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. "You honor us with your presence".

"The honor is ours, Lord Gilbert" Sofia smiled back as she and Lucinda curtisied.

At that point, Lady Joy walked up.

"Sofia, Lucinda" Lady Joy greeted the two with a smile.

"Joy" Sofia and Lucinda smiled back as the three hugged.

"Princess Deidre is already inside" Lady Joy announced. "She's a financial whiz. She's already figured out a way to take a portion of our group's funds, invest it in the stock market, and double our investment".

Joy, Sofia, and Lucinda walked inside the palace. In a few moments, they reached the room where Deidre was sitting.

"Good morning, Deidre" Lucinda smiled.

"Good morning, Lucinda" Deidre smiled back. "I've been working on a plan to invest some of the group's funds. I've found some solid, well performing stocks that would be perfect to invest the money in".

"That sounds wonderful, Deidre" Sofia smiled.

"I'll present the plan at today's meeting" Deidre announced.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to greet the other members of our group" Lady Joy said as she left the room.

"So, how are you and your family doing, Deidre?" Lucinda asked.

"As best as can be expected under the circumstances" Deidre answered. "King Clayton is of course distraught over what Delroy did".

"It must have hit him hard" Sofia observed.

"Before Delroy was banished from the kingdom, he babbled something about Drake and time travel" Deidre admitted. "Of course, we ignored it" Deidre added with a wink.

Sofia and Lucinda smiled.

"Between us, it's comforting to know there are people out there like you who keep a watch over things" Deidre said to Sofia and Lucinda. "It makes one sleep better at night".

At that point, Lady Joy entered the room with the rest of the group.

"Since everybody is here, let's call this meeting to order" Joy announced.

The meeting got underway, and among the topics discussed was Deidre's investment plan. She carefully laid out the plan to the group, and the advantages the plan would have. After careful consideration, the group decided to adopt Deidre's plan. As time passed, the plan worked wonderfully, and the money the group invested was indeed doubled.

Over time, Deidre made more investments for the group, with those investments working out as well as Deidre's first plan had. The group was very impressed with Deidre's financial skills, and installed her as the group's chief financial officer.

When Deidre was 26-years-old, King Clayton and Queen Gena retired, and left the Kingdom of Hythoria to Deidre. At that point, Deidre became Queen of Hythoria, and served her people for many years. She became a much beloved queen who cared deeply about her people. Deidre's time on the throne was known as _the golden age of Hythoria_, and the kingdom prospered under her reign.

For Deidre, life was good. There was no more anger, and no more hatrid. Those things were now in the past. She had a new, happy life ... and it was the best feeling in the world.

**Author's notes**

_Alohomora_ is a door unlocking spell from "Harry Potter". It is pronounced "a-LOH-ha-MOHR-a".

Drake, Omni, and Voyagers are from the tv series "Voyagers!" (I should point out that the Drake from "Voyagers!", and the Drake from Chapters 12-14 of my story "Witch Tales", are two completely different people who simply happen to have the same first name).

For more information about Sofia and Lucinda being Voyagers, see my story "Lockdown".

For those who are unfamiliar with the concept of Voyagers, they are time traveling agents who patrol time looking for disruptions to the time line. If a Voyager or Voyagers find that the time line has been disrupted, they work behind the scenes to restore the time line to it's original state, or at least as close to it's original state as possible.

_Gema Infusia Fairium Comana Fa Ta Nocktoe _is another version of the spell that Sofia and Lucinda use in my stories. As you'll remember, the original spell is _Gema Infusia Anima Comana Fa Ta Nocktoe_, which allows Sofia and/or Lucinda to enchant a pendant with the ability to allow the wearer to speak to animals. This new version of the spell (_Gema Infusia Fairium Comana Fa Ta Nocktoe_) allows Sofia and/or Lucinda to enchant a pendant with the ability to allow the wearer to speak to talant fairies.

"_I love classic 23rd Century design" Lizzy smiled back. "Black finish, silver highlights ..." _\- in case this line sounds familiar, it is the exact same line that Jadzia Dax used in the "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" episode "Trials and Tribble-ations" (it was a good line, and I couldn't resist using it in this story).

In regard to Sofia, Lucinda, and Lizzy being Voyagers, the Omni itself has changed in regard to it's functioning. By the time the three are Voyagers, a model 320 Omni is now in standard use which allows the user to travel to any point in time (basically from the beginning of time to the end of time, with no restrictions as was the case with Phineas' model 313 seen in "Voyagers!"). For the model 320 Omni, there are different designations. There is the 320-G (a gold model used by standard Voyagers such as Lizzy), and there is the 320-S (a silver model used by supervisors, as well as speciality Voyagers such as Sofia and Lucinda who are Guardian Voyagers - see my story "Lockdown" for more information on Guardian Voyagers). The model 320, unlike earlier models, no longer drops the user out of the sky, but instead has the user appear out of thin air. The model 320 Omni also has a feature called a _60 second time freeze_. When engaged, the feature allows the user to appear out of thin air into an environment where time around the user is frozen in place for 60 seconds, allowing the user to get out of sight of people, therefore avoiding the awkward situation of appearing out of thin air in front of people.

In regard to Sofia, Lucinda, and Lizzy being Voyagers, the guidebook has also changed by the time the three are Voyagers. The guidebook is no longer a book with pages, but is instead a small computerized piece of equipment (about the size of a 23rd Century tricorder) which contains the entire history of the Earth available for fast access. The new guidebook also plugs into an Omni, and gives an immediate readout about what is wrong with the time line, and how to repair it.

Lizzy Griffiths is from the animated movie "Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue". The Lizzy Griffiths in this story is an adult version of Lizzy. I figured that since Lizzy Griffiths is obviously based on the real life Frances Griffiths from 1917 who was 10-years-old at that time, it seemed logical to me that would be the year that "Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue" was set. I also assumed that Lizzy would also be 10-years-old at that time, which would make her 21-years-old in 1928.

Lord Gilbert, Lady Joy, and Ramblingham, are from the "Sofia the First" episode "Sofia the Second". I should point out that Lord Gilbert, and the Prince Gilbert that Amber is married to in some of my stories, are two completely different people who simply happen to have the same first name.

Phaser pistol, and tricorder, are from classic "Star Trek".

"_So, is Drake's trial over?" Sofia asked Lizzy. "Yes" Lizzy answered. "He's been found guilty of trying to change historical events. He's been sentenced to life imprisonment on an uncharted island ... without his Omni"_ \- this is a reference to the "Voyagers!" episode "The Trial of Phineas Bogg".

Sofia, talking about talent fairies, is a reference to events in my story "The Quest".


	5. Chapter 5

A Royal Rift - a Sofia the First fanfic

**A Royal Rift (Chapter 5)**

Note: Chapter 5 takes place when Sofia and Lucinda are still 21-years-old, and features some ideas I've had in the back of my head.

**King Roland makes a discovery**

It was a bright, sunny morning at Enchancia Castle. In Sofia's bedroom, a 21-year-old Sofia had just gotten herself ready for the day. Sofia then took out her silver Omni, and opened the cover. As she opened the cover, the green light flashed on.

"_Good"_ Sofia thought to herself. _"The time line is normal"._ At that moment, a knock came at the door. Sofia quickly put away her Omni, and turned around. Standing in the doorway was her father, King Roland.

"Good morning, Sofia" Roland smiled. "I hope I'm not disturbing you?".

"Not at all, Dad" Sofia smiled as she hugged him.

"Yours and Lucinda's invitations to the annual gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses have just arrived" Roland announced.

"Ah, good" Sofia smiled. "Lucy and I are looking forward to going. It's going to be held at Hanleigh Castle this year".

"Sofia" Roland started, "was that an Omni I saw you holding?".

"A what?" Sofia asked, taken off guard.

"It's alright, Sofia" Roland gently said. "I know about Voyagers, and the important job they do. I met two of them when I was a teenager - Phineas Bogg, and Jeffrey Jones".

"You've met Phineas and Jeffrey?" a female voice asked from the doorway. Sofia and Roland turned to see a 21-year-old Lucinda standing there. "I just walked in, and heard your conversation" Lucinda continued.

"I met Phineas and Jeffrey when I was fifteen" Roland answered. "They were on a mission, and I got caught up in it. In the end, everything worked out well". Roland thought for a moment, then continued. "I take it then that the two of you are Voyagers?".

Sofia and Lucinda looked at each other.

"Well, since he knows about Voyagers ..." Lucinda observed.

"Good point" Sofia acknowledged before turning back to Roland. "Yes, Lucy and I are Voyagers".

"For how long?" Roland asked, curious.

"Since we've been seventeen" Lucinda answered.

"It must have been hard for the two of you, living here and being Voyagers at the same time" Roland said.

"Not really" Sofia answered. "Lucy and I are Guardian Voyagers, a special breed of Voyagers who are embedded in various time zones. We can travel through time as regular Voyagers do, but our main job is be first responders as it were, fixing problems in our time zones as they crop up".

"That sounds like a very important job" Roland remarked.

"It helps keep history in check" Lucinda acknowledged.

"So, are Phineas and Jeffrey still around?" Roland inquired.

"Oh, yes" Sofia smiled. "Phineas is now an instructor at the Voyager Academy. As for Jeffrey, he's grown up now, and is in charge of the Guardian Voyager program".

"It's good to know that the two of them are still around" Roland smiled.

"I'll hope you'll understand that Lucy and I have to ask that you don't tell anybody about us being Voyagers" Sofia requested.

"Not to worry, ladies" Roland said. "I know that being a Voyager is a very important job, and that more often that not it is a job that needs to be done in secret. I'll be more than happy to keep your secret".

"Thank you, Dad" Lucinda said, relieved.

"I've always been proud of the two of you" Roland smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. "Now I have one more reason to be proud of you".

**The patrol**

Later that morning at Enchancia Castle, Sofia and Lucinda were in their workshop. It was a quiet day, and the two had some free time on their hands.

"Since we have some free time on our hands, want to do a patrol?" Sofia asked Lucinda.

"Sounds good to me" Lucinda smiled as she and Sofia took out their Omnis.

"You want to do the honors?" Sofia asked Lucinda.

"Okay" Lucinda acknowledged. "And, just to make it interesting, let's say I set my Omni on randomized mode?".

"Fine by me" Sofia smiled.

Lucinda pressed a button on her Omni as Sofia held onto Lucinda arm. Lucinda then pressed another button on her Omni, and the two disappeared from the workshop. In a few moments, the two found themselves in a room at Hythoria Castle. Lucinda opened the cover of her Omni, and discovered they were ten years into the future. The green light on Lucinda's Omni flashed on, indicating that the time line was normal.

"We're in Hythoria Castle ... ten years into the future" Lucinda announced to Sofia. "The time line appears to be normal, so why did we wind up here?".

"No idea" Sofia answered.

The door to the room suddenly opened, and in walked a 32-year-old Deidre with an eight-year-old girl.

"Oh!" Deidre exclaimed, taken off guard. "I didn't know the two of you were here".

"We just popped in" Lucinda acknowledged.

"Ah! I understand" Deidre smiled. "Your time traveling, aren't you?".

"Yes" Sofia acknowledged. "And who is this?" Sofia asked as she looked at the eight-year-old girl.

"This is my daughter, Princess Elaine" Deidre proudly answered.

"So, your married, then?" Lucinda inquired.

"No" Deidre answered. "I haven't found the right man yet. I've just recently adopted Elaine".

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Elaine" Sofia smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, too" Elaine smiled back.

Lucinda plugged her electronic guidebook into her Omni. The guidebook then produced the following on it's view screen:

_Explanation on why you and Sofia are here:_

_The two of you were meant to see this. No disruption to time line. Enjoy the moment._

_End of report._

Lucinda and Sofia looked at what was on the view screen, and smiled.

"Everything okay?" Deidre asked.

"Yes" Lucinda smiled back.

"We've better be going" Sofia said.

"I'll fill in Elaine on what's going on here" Deidre informed Lucinda and Sofia. "She can be trusted to keep your secret".

"You can trust me" Elaine said to Lucinda and Sofia.

"Well then, that's good enough for us" Sofia smiled at Elaine.

"Let's say we be on our way" Lucinda smiled at Sofia. "You want to do the honors this time?".

"Thank you" Sofia smiled back as she opened the lid on her Omni and adjusted the dials.

"Have a good day, you two" Lucinda smiled at Deidre and Elaine. Lucinda then took Sofia's arm. Sofia pressed one button on her Omni, then pressed another button. The two then disappeared into thin air.

"Well ... that was interesting" Elaine remarked.

"The two of them are very special people, my precious one" Deidre smiled at Elaine.

At that moment, a maid walked into the room.

"Queen Deidre" the maid started, "Princess Anna of Arendelle will be arriving within the hour".

"Thank you" Deidre smiled.

As the maid left, Elaine turned to Deidre.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Princess Anna, Mom" Elaine smiled.

"You'll like her, Elaine" Deidre smiled back. "She'll be staying with us for a few days as she studies our kingdom's industrial operations. Arendelle is interested in industrializing, and they would like to see how we've become a success at it. Meanwhile, since we have some time, let's take a walk in the gardens. I'd like to tell you more about Lucinda and Sofia".

"I'd like that, Mom" Elaine smiled as she took Deidre's hand.

**In 22nd Century San Francisco**

Sofia and Lucinda appeared out of thin air in San Francisco on April 7th of 2151. Time around them was frozen for 60 seconds as they quickly ducked into an alley to avoid being seen when time resumed. Sofia and Lucinda then waved their wands above their heads, and their clothing changed to blend in with their 22nd Century surroundings. Soon, time around them resumed. Sofia opened her Omni, and the green light flashed on.

"Where exactly are we, Sof?" Lucinda inquired.

"In 22nd Century San Francisco" Sofia answered. "April 7th of 2151 to be precise. I love this era. It's filled with exciting times, as the human race starts exploring space outside of our solar system ...".

"The date seems familiar" Lucinda remarked.

"Well, in nine days, the NX01 Enterprise launches on it's first mission" Sofia answered.

"Thats right!" Lucinda remembered. "The mission to deliver the Klingon courier back to the Klingon home world".

"Since we're here, and since everything's normal, want to look around?" Sofia asked.

"Sounds good" Lucinda smiled.

As Sofia and Lucinda walked along taking in the sights, two men walked past having a conversation.

"Well, Trip? How are the engines coming along?" one man asked the other man.

"We've got them up to eighty seven percent" the other man answered.

As the two men walked down the street, Sofia and Lucinda stopped to watch them walk away.

"Were those who I think they were?" Lucinda asked.

"Yes" Sofia smiled. "That was Captain Jonathan Archer, and his Chief Engineer, Charles "Trip" Tucker the Third".

As Sofia and Lucinda were talking, a man was watching them from a distance. _"I wonder what two Enchancian princesses from the 1800s are doing here in the 22nd Century?" _the man thought to himself.

**Back at Enchancia Castle**

Sofia and Lucinda had returned from the 22nd Century, and were back at Enchancia Castle. They spent the rest of the day taking care of some royal duties. After supper, Sofia and Lucinda went to their bedrooms and went to bed.

The next morning, after breakfast, Sofia and Lucinda were in their workshop working on a magical project. Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared, and a man wearing a 16th Century sea captain's outfit stood in the workshop.

"Thou art notified that unauthorized time travel is not permitted" the man said with a stern look.

Sofia and Lucinda pulled out their wands, and pointed them at the man.

"And who exactly are you?" Sofia asked the man, sarcastically.

"You may call me Q" the man answered.

"I was wondering if we'd ever meet this one" Lucinda said to Sofia, not impressed.

"Indeed" Sofia acknowledged. "There's an entire chapter in the academy textbook devoted to Q".

"And what academy might that be?" Q inquired.

"If it's any of your business, the Voyager Academy" Lucinda answered with an angry look.

"The two of you are ... Voyagers?!" Q asked, taken off guard.

"Yes" Sofia answered, annoyed.

"Oh, great!" Q responded in disgust. "My last encounter with a Voyager wasn't a pleasant experience. The man immediately shouted at me _Do you have any idea how many Voyagers have gone back and fourth through time cleaning up your messes?!_ I'm telling you, he made Picard look almost fun loving".

"Well, you do have that effect on people" Lucinda pointed out.

"What would you know about it?" Q asked sarcastically.

"As Sof said, there's an entire chapter in the academy textbook devoted to you" Lucinda answered. "It's title is _Q: Advanced alien? ... or trouble making child?_".

"Well, I never!" Q exclaimed, insulted.

"Is there something we can actually do for you?" Sofia asked, annoyed. "Or, is this one of your famous attempts to have fun at others expense?".

"I really expected better from royalty" Q said, trying to act powerful.

"To get respect, you have to earn it" Sofia responded. "Now if you'll excuse us, we do have royal duties to perform".

As Sofia and Lucinda walked over to a table to start working on a magical project, Q stood there in shock. Not only had he been dressed down, but now he was being ignored as well. Q then cleared his throat.

"You still here?" Sofia asked Q, sarcastically.

"Is this the way you treat guests?" Q asked.

"This is the way we treat gate crashers" Sofia answered.

"Your calling me a gate crasher?" Q asked, insulted.

"Well, if the shoe fits?" Sofia responded.

"I'll have you know ..." Q started, before Sofia raised her hand to silence him.

"If you are not going to leave, then we will" Sofia announced. Sofia and Lucinda then waved their wands above their heads, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, these two are going to be a challenge" Q said to himself. "And there's nothing I like more than a good challenge".

**That night at supper**

At Enchancia Castle, Sofia and Lucinda walked into the royal dining room to discover Q sitting at the table, dressed in royal clothing.

"Sofia, Lucinda" King Roland started, "this is King Qmont of the far off Kingdom of Enterprisia. He's visiting Enchancia, and will be staying with us for a day or so".

"Nice to meet you ... King Qmont" Sofia greeted, with a look of _so, your back for more, huh?_.

"King Qmont" Lucinda greeted, with a look of _seriously? Your back?._

Everybody sat down, and supper was served. As everybody enjoyed a fine meal, Roland turned to Sofia and Lucinda. "Would it be possible for the two of you to show King Qmont around Dunwitty tomorrow?".

"Of course, Dad" Sofia smiled.

As Roland and Q talked, Lucinda turned to Sofia.

"You agreed to that awfully easy" Lucinda whispered to Sofia.

"Well" Sofia whispered back with a smile, "I have an idea". Sofia then filled in Lucinda on her plan.

"And here I thought I had a sense of humor" Lucinda whispered to Sofia with a smile.

**The next day**

The next morning at Enchancia Castle, Lucinda met Sofia in Sofia's bedroom.

"Everything ready?" Sofia asked Lucinda.

"Oh, yes" Lucinda answered with a grin.

Sofia and Lucinda walked out of Sofia's room. As they walked toward the royal dining room, the two gave each other a wicked smile.

(I'm adding a brief background song here - "Never thought I'd get to meet The Devil" from the movie "Phantom of the Paradise").

_Never thought I'd get to meet The Devil. Never thought I'd meet him face to face. Heard he'd always worked till dawn, that he seldom wrote or used the phone, so I walked right up to meet him at his place._

Sofia and Lucinda walked into the royal dining room, and greeted everybody there. After breakfast, Sofia, Lucinda, and Q boarded a royal carriage and traveled to the Village of Dunwitty. While traveling to Dunwitty, the three had a conversation.

"Well, this is a nice change of pace" Q chuckled.

"Your enjoying pushing your weight around, aren't you?" Sofia asked, annoyed.

"Your father asked you to show me around Dunwitty, didn't he?" Q responded. "You wouldn't want to disappoint daddy now, would you?".

"What's the matter, Q? Getting bored with messing with Captain Picard?" Lucinda asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Well, Picard does become predictable after a while" Q admitted. "I'm looking for, what do you humans say, fresh meat?".

"Lucky fricken us!" Sofia said in an annoyed way.

"Now, now" Q admonished, "don't be like that. Think of this as an adventure".

"... an adventure I'll be happy to see come to an end" Lucinda admitted.

"That's the problem with you humans - all of you are so impatient" Q observed.

The royal carriage arrived at Dunwitty, and Sofia, Lucinda, and Q stepped off of the carriage. The three spent some time walking around the village. After a while, it was time for an early lunch. Sofia and Lucinda led Q to a restaurant on the edge of the village. This would be their entertainment ... at Q's expense.

Q looked up at the restaurant. It was a plain building, with a simple hand painted sign which read _Billy Bob's Taxidermy and Roadside Grille_. This didn't inspire Q's confidence.

"Come on in, Q" Sofia invited. "Your in luck - today is mystery plate day".

"Mystery plate day?" Q inquired, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"You'll see" Lucinda smiled as she gently pushed Q through the door.

The three sat down at a table. In a few moments, a waitress walked up. "What will ya have?" the waitress asked.

"Three mystery plates, please" Sofia said.

"Good choice" the waitress squealed in delight. "Your in for a treat today".

In a few minutes, the waitress brought over three covered plates to the table.

"What is that God awful smell?" Q asked.

"Well, let's find out" Sofia said in delight.

Sofia uncovered her plate, and discovered ... a fully cooked possum. Q took one look at it, turned five shades of blue, and fainted. Sofia and Lucinda looked at Q laying on the floor, and started laughing.

"Oh, damn girl!" Sofia grinned at Lucinda. "That was truly inspired!".

"Why, thank you" Lucinda smiled back.

In a few minutes, Q came to, and looked up at Sofia and Lucinda. "You two did that on purpose!" Q shouted.

"Well, guilty as charged" Sofia smiled. "You love having fun at others expense, so Lucy and I thought we'd turn the tables and have some fun at your expense".

Q thought for a moment, then responded. "Well, you two actually bested me. There may be some hope for humanity afterall".

Sofia, Lucinda, and Q walked outside. Lucinda then raised her wand, and the building disappeared.

"Time for a real lunch" Sofia announced.

Q looked nervous.

"Oh, don't worry" Sofia reassured Q. "We'll go down the street and get a pizza".

**Later that day**

Sofia, Lucinda, and Q had returned to Enchancia Castle. As Q watched Sofia and Lucinda in their workshop working on a magical project, Baileywick raced in.

"Princesses" Baileywick said, "you better see this".

Baileywick led Sofia, Lucinda, and Q to one of the castle walls that looked onto Dunwitty. As they looked upon Dunwitty, they saw thick black smoke coming from the center of the village.

"Oh my God!" Sofia exclaimed, shocked at the sight.

"That looks bad!" Lucinda exclaimed.

"We've better get down there" Sofia said.

Sofia and Lucinda brought out their wands, waved them over their heads, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Q was standing behind Baileywick. Since Baileywick was busy watching what was going on in Dunwitty, he didn't notice Q disappear into a flash of light.

In a few moments, Sofia and Lucinda appeared in the center of Dunwitty, followed by Q. They looked to see that four buildings were on fire.

"Q" Sofia said with a look of suspicion. "Did you do this?".

"I may be many things, but a pyromaniac I'm not!" Q pointed out. "Besides, setting things on fire is so amateur hour".

Sofia and Lucinda raced over to the scene, followed by Q. There were already a number of villagers with buckets of water trying to put out the fire. The witches and warlocks who called Dunwitty home were also there, using their wands to produce water spells so more buckets could be filled. Among the witches and warlocks on the scene were Jerrick and Arabelle Vanoor, 21-year-old Adair Starwell and her parents, 19-year-old Madeline Baileywick, and Mrs. Marcella Greythorn.

"Thank God your here!" Madeline exclaimed as she saw Sofia and Lucinda.

"This fire is getting out of control fast!" Adair reported.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sofia asked Lucinda.

"Our amulets" Lucinda answered. "Ice power".

"Exactly" Sofia responded.

"Everybody!" Lucinda shouted. "Get back!".

As those fighting the fire stepped back, Sofia and Lucinda concentrated. In a few moments, their amulets started glowing. The two then raised their hands, and sent a wave of ice and snow to the four buildings on fire. After a minute or so, enough ice and snow had covered the buildings which put out the fire. Sofia and Lucinda then put down their hands as their amulets stopped glowing. Everybody then clapped for Sofia and Lucinda and what they had done.

"Are the two of you alright?" Mrs. Hanshaw asked as she raced up to Sofia and Lucinda.

"A bit drained" Sofia answered.

"We'll be okay in a little bit" Lucinda added.

As Sofia and Lucinda walked over to a bench and sat down, Q walked over.

"Why did you risk your safety to stop that fire?" Q asked, puzzled.

"Humanity may have it's flaws, but it also has it's strengths" Sofia answered. "And one of it's greatest strengths is that in moments of crisis, we stand together".

**The next morning**

At Enchancia Castle, Q, in the guise of King Qmont, had said his goodbyes and departed the castle. Later that morning, Sofia and Lucinda went into Dunwitty to survey the damage caused by the fire. As they came across the scene, they found a number of villagers looking at the four buildings in awe. Sofia and Lucinda looked up to see that the four buildings were in brand new condition, as if they had never been damaged by a fire.

"How did this happen?" a woman asked as she looked at the buildings.

"It's a blessed miracle" a man remarked.

"Did the two of you do this?" another woman asked Sofia and Lucinda.

"We're as puzzled over this as you are" Sofia answered.

Sofia and Lucinda then heard Q's voice in their head. "Call this a little going away present" Q's voice said.

"Well, thank you, Q" Lucinda remarked.

"Let's just keep this between us" Q's voice said. "Afterall, I do have a reputation to uphold. I wouldn't want people thinking I've gone soft".

"Understood" Sofia smiled.

"Until we meet again" Q's voice said. Then there was silence.

"Well, Lucy" Sofia remarked, "looks like there's hope for the Q Continuum afterall".

"I heard that" Q's voice replied.

Sofia and Lucinda snickered.

**Author's notes**

Adair Starwell and her parents are from my stories "Tales from the Castle", and "Witch Tales".

Captain Jonathan Archer, Charles "Trip" Tucker the Third, NX01 Enterprise, and 22nd Century San Francisco are from "Star Trek: Enterprise" (the 22nd Century events seen in this story are set shortly before the "Star Trek: Enterprise" premiere episode "Broken Bow").

Captain Picard (A.K.A. Picard) is from (in order) "Star Trek: The Next Generation", "Star Trek: Generations", "Star Trek: First Contact", "Star Trek: Insurrection", and "Star Trek: Nemesis".

Ice power is from "Frozen". For how Sofia and Lucinda obtained ice power, see Chapter 3 of my story "Getting To Know Tilly".

Jerrick and Arabelle Vanoor are from my stories "A Day in Dunwitty", "Incident at Royal Prep", "The Return of Cedric", "A Scarlet Evening" and "The Storm". At the time of this story, their 15-year-old daughter, Cayley, would have been away at school at Hogwarts.

Madeline Baileywick is from Chapters 4 and 5 of my story "Getting To Know Tilly". She is the adopted daughter of Tilly, and Baileywick's brother Nigel. Madeline is inspired by Madeline from the _Madeline_ children's books (Blossom2014, now Sofia2015, also uses a Madeline inspired character in her stories. In addition, a Madeline inspired character appears in mine and Sofia2015's alternate universe stories "Sofia and Lucinda The First: Twice Upon A Princess" and "Sofia and Lucinda The First").

Marcella Greythorn is from Chapter 11 of my story "Witch Tales". At the time of this story, Marcella's adopted daughter, 16-year-old Lynn, does not appear (Lynn is now away from Dunwitty, attending school at Hogwarts).

Phineas Bogg, Jeffrey Jones, Omni, Voyager, and Voyager Academy are from the "Voyagers!" tv series.

Princess Anna of Arendelle is from "Frozen".

Q and the Q Continuum are from (in order) "Star Trek: The Next Generation", "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", and "Star Trek: Voyager".

The annual gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses is also mentioned in Chapter 1 of my story "Sisters".

The Kingdom of Enterprisia was an inside joke on Q's part. Since Q spent a lot of time on Captain Picard's Starship Enterprise, for this story, Q used it as a name for his kingdom (and, in case you are wondering, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Baileywick, James, and Vivian would have had no idea of who Q really was).

The Kingdom of Hanleigh is from Chapters 12 and 13 of my story "Witch Tales".


	6. Chapter 6

A Royal Rift - a Sofia the First fanfic

**A Royal Rift (Alternate version of Chapter 2)**

Notes: Jolly Roger Brat suggested I add a piece of music to the card game between Sofia and Delroy, and that it be sung by James. I am also taking this opportunity to add, at the end of the chapter, a look ahead to Sofia's future.

**June in Tordin**

It was now June in the Tordin village of Reinwood. A now twenty-year-old Cassie was living and working in the village as a commoner. She would be there for the next three months. It was the same village where she had spent six months earlier.

Cassie started her duties for the day in the same hotel she had previously been at. As Cassie picked up a broom and a dust butler, Mrs. Knoll walked up to her.

"Good morning, Cassie" Mrs. Knoll smiled.

"Good morning, Mrs. Knoll" Cassie smiled back.

"After your done sweeping, could you come into the kitchen and help me?" Mrs. Knoll asked. "We have some guests coming this afternoon, and I'd like to have a good meal waiting for them when they arrive".

"Of course" Cassie smiled. "I'll be there shortly".

In a few minutes, Cassie had finished up the sweeping, and arrived in the kitchen. Cassie and Mrs. Knoll then started working on the meal. As they worked, the two happily talked to each other.

"Your a fine young woman" Mrs. Knoll smiled at Cassie.

"I wasn't always" Cassie remarked. "I was a stuck up snob that you wouldn't have wanted to know".

"That's in the past" Mrs. Knoll said as she gently put her hand on Cassie's hand. "You've already told us here in the village about your past".

"I thought everybody should know" Cassie said, "and I wanted to apologize for the person I was".

"We all admired you for coming forward and explaining things" Mrs. Knoll smiled. "A lot of us said that it took a big person to admit to a wrong. When you asked for our forgiveness, we immediately gave it to you. We saw that you had become a good person - a person we're very proud to know".

Cassie smiled at the complement.

**A pleasant surprise**

It was now afternoon. At the hotel, a carriage pulled up. Shortly after the carriage stopped, three young commoner women stepped off of the carriage.

"Welcome to our hotel" Mrs. Knoll greeted the three young women. "I'll have your bags brought to your rooms". Mrs. Knoll then led the three young women into the hotel. "Cassie" Mrs. Knoll called out. "Our guests are here".

Cassie quickly arrived to where Mrs. Knoll and the three young women were standing. Cassie looked up to see ... Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca.

"Sofia, Lucinda, Becca" Cassie smiled. "What brings you here?".

"They wanted to surprise you, Cassie" Mrs. Knoll answered with a smile.

"And a pleasant surprise it is" Cassie smiled back. "But why are the three of you dressed as commoners?".

"Well, we'll let you in on a secret" Sofia admitted with a smile. "Lucy, Becca, and I, because we come from common backgrounds, like to dress down from time to time and visit places as regular people. It allows us to get to know people without the need for royal protocol. It's quite relaxing for us".

"It's good to see the three of you" Cassie smiled. "Let me show you to the dining room - we have a good meal waiting for you".

Cassie showed Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca to the dining where where a hot meal was waiting. Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca then sat down. In a few moments, Mrs. Knoll brought out another plate of food and sat it on the table.

"Cassie" Mrs. Knoll started with a smile, "sit down and eat with your friends".

"Are you sure you don't need me for anything?" Cassie asked.

"Enjoy yourself" Mrs. Knoll smiled.

Cassie sat down and enjoyed the meal along with Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca. As the four eat and had a pleasant conversation, Mrs. Knoll smiled at seeing the four friends having a good time.

**The next day**

The next day in Reinwood, Cassie had the day off. Her, Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca decided to spend the day walking around Reinwood, taking in the local sights. As the four walked along enjoying the sights, a female voice called out from behind them. "Oh, my! Dressing down, are we? So un-royal!". The four turned around to see ... a twenty-one year old Princess Deidre.

"What do you want?!" Lucinda snapped at Deidre.

"If it's any of your business, I'm here to see Cassie" Deidre sarcastically answered.

"Deidre, I thought I made it clear to you when I answered your letter that I was a changed person, and I wanted nothing more to do with you" Cassie stated.

"Oh! Is that the way it's gonna be?!" Deidre exclaimed. "You were nothing before I came along!".

"Maybe that's so, but I've found myself now" Cassie said. "And I'm the happiest I've ever been".

"Pathetic looser!" Deidre snapped at Cassie.

"Watch who your calling names!" Lucinda warned Deidre.

"Who do you think your talking to, witch?!" Deidre snapped at Lucinda. Deidre then brought up her hand, ready to slap Lucinda. Before Deidre could slap Lucinda, Deidre's wrist was grabbed from behind by ... a 21-year-old Prince Hugo.

"That's enough, Deidre!" Hugo growled. "I've warned you about this behavior before!".

"Hugo, darling" Deidre smiled in a fake way. "I didn't see you there".

"Don't _Hugo darling_ me!" Hugo snapped at Deidre. "I specifically warned you about coming here, and here you are anyway, and ready to start a fight!".

"It was just girl talk" Deidre again smiled in a fake way.

"We both know it was more than that!" Hugo pointed out. "Well, I've finally had it with you! Our upcoming marriage is off!".

"Hugo!" Deidre exclaimed in shock. "You can't mean that?!".

"Yes, I do!" Hugo snapped at Deidre. "I want nothing to do with a wild animal such as you! You strike out when you get angry, and I've had enough of it! You would have struck Lucinda if I hadn't stopped you!".

"Your defending that witch?!" Deidre asked, shocked.

"Lucinda and I patched up our differences three years ago" Hugo said. "We've been friends ever since".

"Your not too picky about who you call a friend" Deidre responded in disgust.

"Lucinda is more of a lady than you'll ever be" Hugo pointed out.

"How dare you!" Deidre snapped at Hugo.

"Leave! Now!" Hugo demanded.

Deidre looked at Lucinda. "This isn't over, witch!" Deidre barked as she stormed off.

"I apologize for Deidre's behavior" Hugo said to Lucinda.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Hugo" Lucinda gently responded. "Deidre has always been a firebrand. I sort of expect it from her. I could be angry with her, but I find I actually pity her. All that anger and hatred she has - it's no way to live a life".

"Agreed" Hugo acknowledged. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm well rid of her".

"If it hadn't been for me, Deidre would have not come here" Cassie sadly pointed out.

Hugo walked over to Cassie, and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Please don't blame yourself for this" Hugo gently pointed out. "Your the better person. You've changed ... for the better. I'm very proud to know you". Hugo then gently raised up Cassie's hand, and gently kissed it. Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca smiled at Hugo's touching gesture.

**A month later**

It was now July. At Enchancia Castle, a twenty-year-old Sofia, and a twenty-year-old Jade, were meeting in Sofia's bedroom.

"I hope I'm up to this" Jade remarked, worried.

"Don't worry about it, Jade" Sofia smiled. "You'll make a fine princess".

Jade and Zandar had been a couple for a few years. Recently, Zandar had asked Jade to marry him, and Jade had said yes. The wedding would take place shortly after Jade would turn twenty-one.

"Zandar's mother and father think I'll make a fine princess, too" Jade remarked.

"Zandar's parents are good people" Sofia noted.

"They've been very kind to me" Jade smiled. "I like them a lot".

At that point, Sofia picked up a hardcover book that was about three inches thick, and handed it to Jade. "This is for you, Jade" Sofia said as she handed the book to Jade.

Jade looked at the cover of the book which read _The Royal Prep Reference Guide for Princes, Princesses, Kings, and Queens._

"This is the book that is given to every graduate of Royal Prep" Sofia started. "It's filled with everything you'll ever need to know about being a princess. I went over to Royal Prep the other day and picked you up a copy".

"But I never went to Royal Prep" Jade remarked.

"This book is the next best thing" Sofia smiled. "And Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather give it to you with their blessing. They also wanted me to extend an invitation to you".

"What kind of invitation?" Jade asked, curious.

"If you ever need any advice or information about being a princess, feel free to go to Royal Prep and ask them" Sofia answered. "They extended the same invitation to my mom when she first became a queen, and my mom said it helped a lot".

Sofia and Jade smiled at each other as a knock came at Sofia's door. "Come in" Sofia invited. The door opened, and in walked Violet.

"Begging your pardon, milady" Violet said to Sofia, "but you might want to go down to the throne room. All hell is breaking loose down there".

**In the throne room**

Sofia and Jade quickly made their way to the throne room where Lucinda and a 27-year-old man were having an argument. The man was Prince Delroy, the older step brother to Princess Deidre.

"Today would have been the day my step sister and Prince Hugo got married!" Delroy snapped at Lucinda. "Thanks to you, that marriage was called off!".

"It's my fault that Hugo saw Deidre for what she is?!" Lucinda snapped back.

"Yes, it is!" Delroy barked. "If you hadn't been around, Deidre wouldn't have lost her temper and tried to strike you".

"Your step sister is a firebrand without any help from me, thank you very much!" Lucinda barked back. "If you ask me, Hugo is well rid of her. He deserves much better!".

"You take that back, you filthy witch!" Delroy demanded.

"That's _First Witch of Enchancia_ to you!" Lucinda pointed out.

As King Roland, Queen Miranda, Jade, a 21-year-old Amber, and a 21-year-old James nervously watched the situation unfold, Sofia stepped forward. "What exactly do you want, Prince Delroy?" Sofia asked in a diplomatic way.

"I want satisfaction!" Delroy snapped at Sofia as he pulled out a wand. "I challenge Princess Lucinda to a magical duel!".

"Not wise" Sofia pointed out. "While your magical power is well known, both Lucy and I were trained by the Scarlet Warrior herself in magical defense techniques. Lucy and I also know Maleficent of the Moors, and we learned some interesting tricks from her. You go up against Lucy, and you might find yourself outmatched. I for one have a more, shall we say, diplomatic solution".

"What did you have in mind?" Delroy wanted to know.

"A game of poker between the two of us" Sofia suggested. "If you win, your honor is satisfied".

"And if I loose?" Delroy asked.

"Then you leave and never mention the subject again" Sofia answered. "Of course, if you would rather get a magical pummeling from my sister, then go ahead. But I think a poker game would be a better way to settle this, don't you agree?".

"Very well - I agree to the game" Delroy relented.

"This could be interesting, Mother" Amber whispered to Miranda. "Sofia has become quite good at poker".

**The poker game**

In a little while, in the Enchancia Castle sitting room, Sofia and Delroy were sitting at a round table, while Baileywick brought in a deck of cards. Roland, Miranda, Lucinda, Amber, James, and Jade sat down, waiting for the game to begin.

"Prince Delroy, would you care to inspect the cards?" Sofia asked.

"I would" Delroy responded as he turned to his male house elf, Sarvin. "Bring the cards over here" Delroy directed Sarvin.

"Yes, Prince Delroy" Sarvin said as he got the deck of cards, and gave them to Delroy. Delroy inspected the deck of cards, then had Sarvin give the deck back to Sofia.

"The deck is satisfactory" Delroy declared.

"Then let's get started" Sofia said as she dealt out her cards, and Delroy's cards. After Sofia and Delroy put some money on the table, the poker game began.

"Would anybody mind some music?" James asked.

"Go ahead" Sofia smiled as James picked up a guitar. James then started singing "The Gambler".

_On a warm summer's eve, on a train bound for nowhere. I met up with the gambler, we were both too tired to sleep. So we took turns a-starin', out the window at the darkness. The boredom overtook us, he began to speak._

_He said, "Son, I've made a life, out of readin' people's faces. Knowin' what the cards were, by the way they held their eyes. So if you don't mind me sayin', I can see you're out of aces. For a taste of your whiskey, I'll give you some advice"._

_So I handed him my bottle, and he drank down my last swallow. Then he bummed a cigarette, and asked me for a light. And the night got deathly quiet, and his face lost all expression. He said, "If you're gonna play the game, boy, you gotta learn to play it right"._

_You've got to know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em. Know when to walk away, know when to run. You never count your money, when you're sittin' at the table. There'll be time enough for countin', when the dealin's done._

After a few rounds of cards, it was apparent that Sofia was gaining the advantage. Delroy slowly started to become nervous, but he did his best to not let it show.

At one point, Delroy turned to Sarvin. "Bring me my afternoon pill, Sarvin" Delroy directed Sarvin.

Sarvin fetched the pill from Delroy's jacket which was hanging nearby, and brought the pill toward Delroy.

"Are you alright, Prince Delroy?" Sofia asked.

"Just a summer allergy, Princess Sofia" Delroy answered. "The pills I have help keep it at bay".

As Sarvin handed the pill to Delroy, Sarvin almost tripped, but managed to right himself.

"Clumsy elf!" Delroy snapped at Sarvin, before cuffing Sarvin in the side of the head. "It's a wonder I keep you in my service!". Sarvin stepped back in nervous servitude.

"_Arrogant son of a ..."_ Sofia thought about Delroy and his treatment of Sarvin.

James continued singing. _Every gambler knows, that the secret to survivin', is knowin' what to throw away, and knowin' what to keep. 'Cause every hand's a winner, and every hand's a loser. And the best that you can hope for, is to die in your sleep._

_And when he finished speakin', he turned back toward the window. Crushed out his cigarette, and faded off to sleep. And somewhere in the darkness, the gambler he broke even. And in his final words, I found an ace that I could keep._

_You've got to know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em. Know when to walk away, and know when to run. You never count your money, when you're sittin' at the table. There'll be time enough for countin', when the dealin's done._

More rounds of cards took place between Sofia and Delroy. As the poker game continued, Sofia continued to gain the advantage, while Delroy's luck seemed to be diminishing. It soon came time to add money to keep the poker game going.

"I'll put in another hundred" Sofia declared as she laid the money on the table. "And you, Prince Delroy?".

"Well, to be honest ... I'm running out of funds" Delroy nervously admitted.

"Are you folding?" Sofia asked.

"Well, I do have a fine wrist watch I can add to the pot" Delroy declared as he started taking off the watch.

"Thing is, I'm a woman" Sofia pointed out. "What am I going to do with a man's wrist watch?".

"Well, I don't know what else I can offer you" Delroy stated.

"Let me think" Sofia announced. "I have it! Why not put up your house elf?".

Everybody watching was alarmed by Sofia's suggestion - they were taken off guard that Sofia was actually suggesting using a living creature as collateral.

"You can't be serious?!" Delroy exclaimed. "The elf is my servant!".

"Take it or leave it" Sofia pointed. "Either bet the elf, or fold".

"Very well" Delroy grudgingly agreed.

James continued singing. _You've got to know when to hold 'em (when to hold 'em), know when to fold 'em (when to fold 'em). Know when to walk away, and know when to run. You never count your money, when you're sittin' at the table. There'll be time enough for countin', when the dealin's done_

_You've got to know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em. Know when to walk away, and know when to run. You never count your money, when you're sittin' at the table. There'll be time enough for countin', when the dealin's done._

Sofia and Delroy each discarded a card, and each picked up a new card from the deck on the table. A bit of a grin came across Delroy's face.

"Something you'd like to share with the class, Prince Delroy?" Sofia inquired.

"Are you asking to call?" Prince Delroy asked back, sure of himself.

"Yes, I will call" Sofia answered. "Let's show our cards".

Delroy showed his cards to Sofia - a seven of clubs, an eight of clubs, a nine of clubs, a ten of clubs, and a jack of clubs. "A straight flush" Delroy declared with confidence.

"Impressive" Sofia remarked. "Most impressive. But not impressive enough". Sofia then showed her cards to Delroy - a ten of spades, a jack of spades, a queen of spades, a king of spades, and an ace of spades. "Royal flush" Sofia declared. She had won the game.

"It ... appears ... you have ... won" Delroy remarked to Sofia, angrily choking on his words. "Sarvin, come! We're leaving!".

"Just a minute, Prince Delroy" Sofia started. "Sarvin was part of the pot. Since I've won the game, he's part of the winnings".

"Have the stupid elf!" Delroy snapped at Sofia. "See if I care!".

At that moment, Sofia called Sarvin over to her. Sofia then waved her wand, and a scarf made of a light material appeared on the table. Sofia picked up the scarf, and gently put it around Sarvin's neck.

"Princess Sofia has presented Sarvin with clothing" Sarvin said with glee. "Sarvin is free!".

"Why you filthy commoner!" Delroy snapped as he lunged toward Sofia in anger. At that same moment, Sofia concentrated, and a chair moved in front of Delroy, tripping him in the process.

"How did you do that?!" Delroy asked Sofia, taken off guard. "You moved that chair without using a wand!".

"A little gift I've had for a while now" Sofia revealed. "I have the ability to move things with my mind".

"I think it's time you left, Prince Delroy" King Roland ordered as he walked up to Delroy. Before Delroy could react, two castle guards approached him. Delroy saw this was a no-win situation, and walked out of the sitting room and out of the castle. Delroy boarded his flying carriage which was parked in the castle courtyard, and in a few moments the flying carriage left on it's way back to Delroy's home kingdom of Hythoria.

Back in the sitting room of Enchancia Castle, Sofia turned to Sarvin.

"You are a free elf, Sarvin" Sofia smiled. "I wish you a long, happy, free life".

Roland, Miranda, Lucinda, Jade, Amber, and James smiled at Sofia's kindness toward Sarvin. It was now clear that Sofia had gained ownership of Sarvin so she could give Sarvin his freedom. They were all very proud of Sofia.

"Begging your pardon" Sarvin started, "but Sarvin wishes to stay with Princess Sofia".

"But your free now" Sofia gently pointed out.

"Sarvin like Princess Sofia" Sarvin responded. "Princess Sofia is first human to think of Sarvin first. Sarvin would be honored to serve Princess Sofia".

"Your mind is made up on this?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, Princess Sofia" Sarvin smiled.

"Well, it would be with the understanding that you would be a friend, and not a servant" Sofia smiled back. "You are a free elf, and you may come and go as you please. Agreed?".

"Agreed" Sarvin said happily. Sarvin and Sofia then hugged each other as the others looked on, touched by the tender scene.

"Baileywick" Roland directed, "please assign Sarvin a bedroom here in the castle".

"At once, your majesty" Baileywick responded as he and Sarvin walked out of the sitting room.

Miranda walked up to Sofia. "I haven't been as proud of you as I am right now" Miranda said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"The practice of house elf enslavement sickens me to my core" Sofia responded. "I might not be able to free them all, but I was able to free one".

**Three months later**

It was now early October. At Enchancia Castle, an informal dinner party was being held. In attendance was Roland, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, Vivian, Jade, Zandar, as well as Becca, Cassie, Hugo ... and Sarvin. Cassie and Hugo had been seeing each other since July, and had developed feelings for each other.

Roland raised his glass and made a toast. "To family and friends".

"To family and friends" everybody said as they raised their glasses.

Everybody had a good time enjoying a fine meal, and having a pleasant conversation.

"So", Hugo smiled as he looked at James, "how are the wedding plans going?".

"Everything is right on track, Hugo" James smiled back. "Vivian and I will be getting married next month".

"Then, congratulations to the happy couple" Hugo smiled as he raised his glass to James and Vivian.

"To James and Vivian" everybody said as they raised their glasses.

"And what about you and Jade?" Cassie asked Zandar.

"We're planning a June wedding" Zandar answered.

"We're going to have it on Tangu Peak" Jade added.

"Well then, here's to Zandar and Jade" James smiled as he raised his glass to Zandar and Jade.

"To Zandar and Jade" everybody said as they raised their glasses.

"So, how is married life, Amber?" Miranda asked.

"Wonderful" Amber answered with a smile. Amber had married Prince Gilbert of Sadonia a little more than a month ago.

"It's too bad Gilbert couldn't be here with us" Sofia commented.

"He sends his regrets" Amber reported. "He wanted to be here, but he had to help his father with some important last minute royal business. However, the two of us are looking forward to visiting here during the Wassailia holiday".

"It will be nice having you visit during the holiday" Miranda smiled.

"I believe Becca has some news of interest" Lucinda reported.

"Well, it won't take effect until the start of the new year" Becca shyly commented.

"Now you have our interest" James said. "What do we need to know, Becca?".

"The truth be told, the Official Royal Astronomer of Delvarda Castle is retiring at the end of the year, and my father will be replacing him with ... me" Becca answered.

"Brilliant!" James smiled

"Congratulations" Roland smiled as he raised his glass to Becca. "To Becca".

"To Becca" everybody said as they raised their glasses.

"Oh, I got a letter from Ruby" Jade announced. "She says she's doing well in medical school. She also wanted me to thank you, King Roland, for her scholarship".

"Ruby is most welcome" King Roland smiled. "It was a pleasure arranging that scholarship. She's going to make a fine doctor".

"And how are you doing, Sarvin?" Lucinda asked.

"I do well" Sarvin happily replied. "It's nice being here at Enchancia Castle, and it's nice having all of you as friends. I thank you very much".

"Your quite welcome, dear friend" Sofia smiled at Sarvin as she gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Your quite welcome".

Everybody continued enjoying the meal, and talking to each other. As everybody ate and talked, Miranda smiled. It was a pleasure seeing family and friends having a good time. Everybody in the room was happy, and it was one of the most wonderful things in the world.

**A peek ahead**

Sofia was now 22-years-old. When Sofia had been 21-years-old, she had married Prince Karl of the Kingdom of Mornera. Sofia and Karl had known each other since their older teenage years at Royal Prep, and had over time fallen in love.

The 22-year-old Sofia sat in a nursery in Mornera Castle. Three weeks ago, Sofia had given birth to a beautiful baby daughter who Sofia and Karl named Maria in honor of King Roland's mother. As Sofia watched Maria sleep in her crib, Sofia smiled. Everything was wonderful. Sofia had a loving husband, and a beautiful baby daughter. Life was good.

"Princess Sofia?" a male voice asked. Sofia looked up to see Sarvin standing there. "What, my friend?" Sofia smiled at Sarvin.

"You look tired" Sarvin observed. "Why not take a nap? Princess Maria will be well looked after".

"That does sound good" Sofia remarked. Sofia then got up and started walking toward the bedroom next to the nursery. As she was about to enter the bedroom, she looked back to see Sarvin keeping watch on Maria. Sofia smiled at the scene, then went into the bedroom.

A few hours later, Sofia awoke, and went to the door leading to the nursery. As she stood in the doorway, she saw Sarvin standing next to Maria's crib.

"Ah - your awake, little princess" Sarvin smiled at Maria. Sarvin then gently took his finger and tickled Maria under the chin. Maria giggled.

At that moment, Prince Karl walked into the nursery.

"Princess Maria just woke up" Sarvin reported to Karl.

"Thank you, Sarvin" Karl smiled as he picked up Maria and lovingly held her.

Sofia walked over and stood next to Karl and Maria as Sarvin watched. Karl gently handed Maria to Sofia, and Sofia gently cradled Maria in her arms.

"I'll get our precious one ready for supper" Sofia smiled as she took Maria into the bedroom.

When Sofia had left the nursery with Maria, Sarvin turned to Karl.

"Princess Maria is a lovely girl" Sarvin commented. "The two of you are truly blessed having her".

"Sofia, Maria, and I are blessed having you here" Karl smiled at Sarvin. "We're very glad your here. Your a fine friend".

Sofia then walked out of the bedroom with Maria. "Let's say we go down to the dining room for supper?" Sofia smiled.

Karl, Sarvin, and Sofia, holding Maria, walked down to the dining room in Mornera Castle where they were warmly greeted by Karl's parents, King Dillon and Queen Janelle. Everybody enjoyed a delicious supper, and a wonderful time was had by all.

**Author's notes**

A relationship between Hugo and Deidre was hinted at in my story "Enchancia Castle".

_First Witch of Enchancia_ is a title that Lucinda has as of Chapter 4 of my story "Getting To Know Tilly". As _First Witch of Enchancia_, Lucinda attends meetings of the Enchancia Council (an Enchancia version of Congress), and acts as a special representative for all witches and warlocks living in Enchancia.

For more about Amber and Gilbert, see Chapter 5 of my story "Witch Tales".

For more about Deidre and Lucinda's tense relationship, see my stories "First Day", "Sisters", "The Fight", "Princess Becca", "Enchancia Castle", and Chapter 16 of "Witch Tales".

For more about Hugo and Lucinda's differences in the past, see my stories "First Day", and Chapter 9 of "Witch Tales".

For more about Ruby going to medical school, see my stories "The Storm", "Sofia's Mission", and Chapter 5 of "Witch Tales".

For more about the relationship between James and Vivian, see my stories "Incident at Royal Prep", "Enchancia Castle", "Sofia's Mission", and Chapter 5 of "Witch Tales". You will also want to check out Jolly Roger Brat's story "The Secret Love Song" which also covers James and Vivian's relationship.

For more about the relationship between Sofia and Karl, see my story "Changes".

For more about the relationship between Zandar and Jade, see my stories "The Storm", "Sofia's Time of Need", and Chapter 5 of "Witch Tales".

For more about Roland's mother, Queen Maria, see my stories "Being Summoned", and "Getting To Know Tilly".

House elf, house elf enslavement, and freeing a house elf by presenting him or her with clothing are from "Harry Potter" (meanwhile, the character of Sarvin is an original character I created for this story).

In regard to Becca becoming the Official Royal Astronomer of Delvarda Castle, this is from my story "Sofia's Mission" where it has already taken place.

In regard to Sofia being able to move things with her mind, the alternate universe version of Sofia in mine and Blossom2014's stories "Sofia and Lucinda the First - Twice Upon A Princess", and "Sofia and Lucinda the First", already has that ability. I thought it was time that Sofia in our universe also had the same ability.

Maleficent of the Moors is the new version of Maleficent seen in the move "Maleficent".

Tangu Peak is from the "Sofia the First" episode "Two to Tangu".

"The Gambler" was the song made famous by Kenny Rogers.

_The Royal Prep Reference Guide for Princes, Princesses, Kings, and Queens is_ the same book that Lucinda makes reference to in Chapter 10 of my story "Witch Tales".

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) is a character created by jakevoronkov1, and is used in my stories with permission from jakevoronkov1.

Wassailia is from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".


End file.
